The Revenge of the Tomb Vampires
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: "Why are they doing this? What do they want with her?" "Revenge. They want revenge" What if it was Elena that was kidnapped by the tomb vampires in order to get revenge on the Salvatore brother? Can Damon and Stefan find a way to get inside and save her?
1. The Kidnapping

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This opening scene was taken from episode 17 in season 1 I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore, that name now sent a rush of anger through Elena's Gilberts body. Normally she didn't mind him but now she leaned the truth of who he really was and hated him. She stood there with her boyfriend and Damon's brother Stefan watching as Damon fixed a hole in the wall. They were discussing how to handle the tomb vampires that had escaped.<p>

"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night."

"Yeah, and then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" Stefan asked.

That was Damon's answer for everything. If someone hurt him it was instantly in Damon's mind that he had to kill them.

"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena sighed.

Damon's choices normally always ended up getting her and Stefan involved in some kind of trouble. Only this time not only were they in trouble but the rest of the town was in danger too.

" It was more like a helpful exchange of information and it's not like a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's going to help me get Katherine back." Damon defended with a smirk.

He moved from the wall and sat down in one of the chairs. Elena had to fight back the growl. The more she spoke with Damon the more she became very angry.

"Of course she is. Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."

"You don't have to be snarky about it."

"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky."

"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."

"Ouch…"

Stefan sighed, he knew the two of them could go at this for hours and still not accomplish anything. He knew he had to step it now.

"This isn't being very productive. We're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?"

Damon didn't say anything. He just got up and left the room. Elena sighed. "I'm sorry. He just makes me so cranky."

Stefan pulled her into a hug. "I know. He makes everybody cranky."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise."

Elena pulled away to look at him. She was shocked by his answer.

"Well, what about me? I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"That's exactly what you're going do, because that's what going to keep you safe."

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too."

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms hugging her close.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side."

"Well, that's comforting." She muttered against his chest.

They just stood there holding each other for the longest time.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and said "I love too. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Stefan kissed her head and they continued to just hold each other.

* * *

><p>Later on Elena had gone back home. She was making dinner for her, Jenna, and Jeremy when the doorbell rang. She stopped what she was doing and went over to the door and opened it. She gasped when she saw who it was. It was the same vampire who had grabbed her at the grill the other night.<p>

"Good evening, I'm look for Jenna, is she home?"

"You stay away from her!" Elena said.

She panicked at first but then remembered he couldn't enter unless she invited him inside.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to scare you. I'm a friend of hers from work."

"Who are you trying to kid! I recognize you from the grill. You are NOT invited into this home."

"Oh, you must be that Katherine look alike. I remember you now."

"Leave right now or I'm getting the vervain."

"I mean you now harm, I just want to speak with Jenna."

"She isn't home."

"Then why can I hear two heartbeats?"

"Just leave!" Elena cried.

She slammed the door in his face and quickly took out her cell phone. He was one of the tomb vampires and Stefan had to know he was there.

She dialed his number and went into the kitchen.

"Elena, is everything ok?" Stefan asked as he answered the phone.

"One of the vampires is at my front door." She said her voice shaking with fear. "It's the same one who grabbed me at the grill the other night."

"I'm on my way. Just hang on and whatever you do, DO NOT invite him inside. Are you still on vervain?"

"Yes, and I have that necklace you gave me."

"What about Jenna?"

"I put some in her morning coffee."

"All right, remember the best way to weaken him is with vervain and then grabbed the closet piece of wood you can find and stake him."

"He's still outside my door."

"All right, as long as he stays out there we won't have a problem."

"Elena!" Jenna called. "Is someone at the door?"

"NO Jenna!"

The doorbell rang again.

"Elena get that!" Jenna said.

"Ok, I will just stay upstairs." Elena said.

"Stefan, please hurry!"

"I'm on my way. Just hang on. Try and keep him outside for as long as possible."

"Ok."

Elena hung up and went back to the door but stopped and gasped. Jenna had already gotten it.

"No! Jenna do not invite him inside." Elena said quickly.

"Elena what is it with you inviting people into the house. I know this man. We met at the grill, he helped me with my shoe." Jenna said. "Please come inside."

"No!" Elena whimpered.

The man entered.

"Please come into the kitchen. Elena won't don't you get our guest a drink."

Elena nodded. She quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses. She filled them both with water and then added some vervain to both of them. Just because the man was in her house didn't mean she had to cower away in fear.

She severed them both the drinks.

"Thank you Elena, you can go upstairs now if you want." Jenna said.

Elena quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and the sink. Then she picked up her phone and called Stefan.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"He's inside, Jenna invited him in. Stefan please help."

"What's happen now?"

"I gave him a cup of water full of vervain but I doubt he will drink it."

"Jenna is on vervain right?"

"I think so."

"Good, then she is in no real danger. Just try and hang on until I get there I'm almost there."

Then Elena heard Jenna scream from downstairs. "Stefan please hurry!" she cried.

"Just hang on, I'm com…."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Elena? Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Elena can't come to the phone right now she's a little tied up."

"STEFAN HELP ME!" Elena screamed and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok this is just the start of my new story. Please tell me if I should continue or not. Just one review and I'll continue it. So leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Planning the Rescue

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Parts of this story are taking from episode 17 season 1 I DO NOT OWN THAT! I had such a great turn out and it's only the first chapter so thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you're all so interested in this story. This next chapter is for all of you. Please enjoy:**

* * *

><p>"STEFAN HELP ME!" Elena screamed and the line went dead.<p>

Stefan growled and threw his phone at a nearby tree. While out hunting he had chased a deer so far he ended up in the next town over, which made him too far from Elena so he couldn't get there in time to save her. Now she was in trouble.

He picked up speed and finally arrived at the Gilbert house. He quickly went inside.

"Jenna!" he called.

He rushed into the kitchen and gasped. Jenna was on the floor bleeding from the neck. He quickly ran over to her and bit into his wrist. How could this have happened, she was on vervain…wasn't she? He opened her mouth and put his wrist inside it. If he was too late to save her he'd never forgive himself and Elena would never get over it.

"Come on Jenna, please don't die on me."

Suddenly Jenna sat up choking a bit. The scar on her neck healing.

"Wha-what happen? Stefan, where is Elena?"

"She's staying over my house tonight. Let me ask you a very random question did you drink your coffee this morning?"

"No, I was too rushed. Elena left it on the counter for me but I never drank it."

"What about the water on the table did you drink any of that?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious."

Stefan sighed. "Please forgive me Elena."

He looked at Jenna in the eyes.

"You will not remember what happen here tonight. Elena is spending a few days at my house and she is in no real danger. You are not to worry and make any frantic calls asking for her. Elena is safe."

"I will not remember what happen here tonight. Elena is spending a few days at your house and she is in no real danger. I am not to worry or make any frantic calls asking for her. Elena is safe." Jenna replied back.

"Good."

Stefan broke the compulsion and quickly left the house. Jenna just got up and went into the kitchen and continued to cook dinner.

* * *

><p>Stefan ran home. Damon was the only one who knew where they would have taken Elena. He rushed inside.<p>

"Damon!"

He ran into the living room where Damon was sitting on the couch have a drink.

"Damon we've got a problem." He said.

"Let me guess, the animals finally all ran away so you have no real food." He laughed to himself.

"No Damon!" Stefan growled. "This is serious! They took Elena!"

"Who took Elena?"

"The tomb vampires! You're the only one who knows where they're living please Damon you have to help me."

"Why should I help you?"

"Don't help me for me help me for Elena because I know you secretly love her!"

"All right let's go."

They both quickly ran out of the house and ran to the vampire house.

* * *

><p>Stefan started banging on the door.<p>

"Pearl! Open this door. I swear I'll bust through and rip your head off." Damon yelled.

The door opened but it wasn't Peal. It was Fredrick.

"Pearl's not home…." Fredrick peeked his head outside the door. "….Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."

"Where is Elena!" Stefan growled.

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name. Although I did get myself a new pet you may be interested in….Billy."

Billy came out with Elena. She was walking on all fours. A dog collar was around her neck and Billy was holding a dog leash.

She had a couple of bruises but Stefan knew there was more mental wounds forming than the tomb vampires couldn't see. He growled.

"I even taught her a few tricks. Watch. Sit, Sit useless human."

Elena just whimpered.

"I said sit!" Fredrick said.

Billy yanked on the leash strangling Elena causing her to sit like a dog. She whimpered again gagging a little when Billy loosened the leash. She was too ashamed to look at Stefan or Damon even though she knew they were there.

"You're dead!" Stefan growled.

He went to burst inside but he hit a wall.

Fredrick smirked. "I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in….Miss Gibbons?

A little old lady came to the door, she had bite marks on her neck and wrist. "Yes, Frederick honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Never let these bad men in." Fredrick compelled her.

"I'll never let them in."

Elena whimpered upon hearing that.

"Shut up!" Billy said yanking on the leash strangling her again. She choked trying to breathe and whimpered again.

They were yanking her head so hard Stefan was worried she'd get whip lash or worse they'd just rip her neck right off.

"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with you two. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought little Katherine here might like to get a taste of that pain." Fredrick said.

"I'M NOT KATHERINE!" Elena cried hoping they'd let her go. She stood back up. "Please I'm not Katherine!"

Billy yanked on the leash again and kicked her behind the knees bring her down again.

"Stay down you useless mutt. We know you aren't Katherine but this way everybody wins because we can torture the Salvatore brothers by hurting you and feel like we're getting revenge against Katherine at the same time. Now shut up!"

He kicked her again bring her down on all fours.

Stefan growled and tried again at breaking in. It failed. "Elena, baby, just hang on all right. I promise Damon and I are going to get you out I promise. Just hang on."

Billy tried dragging her away. But she didn't move. He grabbed her by the hair and this time she let herself be dragged away whimpering as she went.

"You have a nice day." Fredrick said and closed the door.

Stefan growled. "What are we going to do!"

"I don't know, Stefan I honestly don't know." Damon sighed.

He normally always had an answer but this time he had none.

"We have to help her! We have to get her out of there! We can't let them hurt her!"

"I know! Stefan I know. But I don't know how to get inside."

"What do you mean you don't know? You always know! You always have the answers."

"Well I've never been in a situation like this before. Just be quiet so I can think."

"We don't have time to think Damon! We have to get her out of there. Oh my gosh did you see her. She looked so scared, and they're treating her like a dog, we have to get her out of there. Damon we need to save her. We have too…."

"STEFAN SHUT UP!" Damon yelled slapping Stefan across the face.

He was hysterical and Damon couldn't think with him talking like that.

Stefan shook off the slap and sighed. "I'm sorry, you're right. What can we do?"

"We need a human, a human who knows how to fight against a vampire."

"Ric?"

"He's not going to help us."

"He might not help you, but he will help me. He loves Jenna doesn't he? He cares about Elena, he'll want to help save her, what other choose do we have?"

"All right, let's go."

They both took off running. They knew if they didn't act fast Elena wouldn't survive through the night.

The quickly contacted Alaric and asked him to meet at the school. Stefan explained everything over the phone and Alaric was quick to help.

* * *

><p>They met up at the school. Alaric rolled out a bunch of wooden weapons.<p>

"What are these?" Stefan asked picking up huge needle looking thing.

"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric answered.

"Just get me in. I'll get Elena out." Damon said.

"That's your plan? You're just going to take them all on yourself?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I'll be a little stealthier than that, hopefully."

"NO way, I'm coming with you!" Stefan said.

"Stefan did you forget the small detail of your on animal blood and weaker than them. They could kill you."

"Thanks for caring Damon but I'll be fine."

"If you go in there you might not come out!"

"Fine, then I won't come out. I'm not going to sit back and let you save Elena alone. You can't take on all those vampires on your own. Face it Damon you need me."

"And what if you get hurt? I'll have to stop what I'm doing and save you taking up time we need to save Elena?"

"It's Elena, Damon! You just don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand. She's the reason you live. Her love lifts you up where you belong. I get it"

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Stefan growled.

"Fine, if you want risk your life and risk letting Elena lose you, be my guest but just remember you die, Elena becomes my girlfriend."

"I'm not going to let them hurt Elena, I'm in and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Damon ignored Stefan and spoke to Alaric. "So, when you get me in, get out as quickly as you can. I know how to sneak around where they can't hear me. You'll basically just be in the way."

"Let's just go and get this over with." Alaric said.

Everyone quickly left the school. Stefan only hoped they reached Elena before it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Will they reach Elena before it's too late? Can they save her before there is any real physical damage done? Leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	3. The Rescue

**A/N I DO NOT OWN "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! I want to thank TwilightElena for helping me write this opening scene. WARNING THIS SCENE HAS SOME ABUSE IN IT IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP DOWN TO THE NEXT BREAK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.

* * *

><p>A gut retching scream could be heard from the basement of Pearl's house. The vampire Fredrick was torturing Elena. He was twisting her arm to the point of it breaking just to hear her screaming. She didn't have any information that he needed, he simply enjoyed hearing her cry and scream in pain. He looked Elena straight into the eyes and said, "scream for me pet." Seconds later he broke her right arm and shattered the bones in her shoulder.<p>

Elena couldn't even scream, the pain was too much and she thought she was going to pass out.

Fredrick shook his head. "No sleeping now. The fun is just getting started." He bit into his wrist and forced Elena to drink his blood, but just enough that she would stay awake, he didn't want to have to break her arm all over again, even though that would have been a lot of fun.

Elena was dizzy and her body was screaming for it to stop but he wouldn't let her sleep. He kept her awake and in constant pain. It had been that way for hours. When she saw Stefan and Damon she thought she was rescued but it turned out that the woman of the house was compelled not to let them into the house. The only way to do that was to kill the owner of the house and there was no way that she could kill anymore. She was stuck.

Elena cried silently, her body spent and she was out of energy to fight them anymore.

Fredrick moved over to Elena and grinned. "Kiss me pet."

"No." she managed to mumble.

"Kiss me or I will break your other arm. Do not test me right now, you know I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Elena shook her head and looked away from him.

"Elena!" Fredrick roared as he grabbed her left arm.

Elena panicked and shook her head. "Don't hurt me."

"Then kiss me."

Elena closed her eyes and imagined Stefan. She just stayed still and let Fredrick kiss her hoping it would be over fast. That didn't happen, One of the other vampires grabbed her head and pushed it towards Fredrick forcing her to actually kiss him.

The kiss lasted only a second and then suddenly she was slapped. She didn't even have time to react the next thing she knew she felt her mind being lost.

"Elena you know you have just kissed Fredrick." Someone was compelling her. "You will think that after the kiss Fredrick grabbed you and tore off your clothing. He then proceeded to force himself inside of you."

"He has torn my clothing and forced himself inside of me."

"Yes, he raped you Elena. You were raped by a vampire."

"I was raped by a vampire."

He laughed aloud and released her compulsion.

Elena instantly curled herself into a ball and whimpered.

"Jeez dude! You made her so much less fun now."

"Sorry man. Just thought it would be fun to make her think you raped her."

"Yea, I guess it is kinda fun." Fredrick laughed and smirked at Elena. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the worst is over, the rest of this chapter was written by me.)**

Just then Billy came running side. "Fredrick, we got a huge problem."

"What now?" Fredrick groaned.

"I've been keeping watch over the Salvatore brothers and they found a human, they're going to use him to get inside."

"All right, we need to move quickly. We need to make sure even if they get in the house they can't get near Elena."

"How are we going to do that?"

"By making her untouchable to all vampires."

"But they have a human friend with them."

"He won't live long enough to find her."

Elena whimpered, she knew who Stefan and Damon would go to for help and she didn't want to see any of them get hurt.

"All right well how are we going to make her untouchable?"

"Just trust me, grab the girl and follow me."

Billy nodded and grabbed Elena off the bed. He followed Fredrick into the bathroom. Elena gulped. There were so many terrible things they could do to her in here.

"Put her in the bathtub." Fredrick ordered.

"Why the tub?"

"Just do it."

Billy lowered Elena into the water. She whimpered and started to squirm. She accidentally splashed Billy in the face. Billy screamed and covered his face with his hands dropping Elena into the water causing her to fall under.

"Vervain filled water, now she is untouchable to all vampires." Fredrick smirked.

"You could have told me." Billy growled.

"I knew you wouldn't do it if I told you that."

Billy growled.

Elena got an idea as she resurfaced. She splashed them water at them but missed. Fredrick growled. "That wasn't very nice." He turned to Billy. "Go get the rope, this little missy need to be taught a lesson."

Elena gulped. She didn't like the sound of that.

A second later Billy returned wearing a pair of gloves holding brown dripping ropes.

"Tie her up."

"Wait!"a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Harper standing there.

"This is wrong, Ms. Pearl would not be pleased. We need to stop this. Let her go."

"You're asking for trouble Harper, do not get in my way again."

"Torturing this girl just because she looks like Katherine is wrong!"

"You know something…you're right Harper. Why don't you take her out." Fredrick said.

Harper went over to the water but Elena pulled away from him. He was a nice guy and he didn't deserve to be hurt.

"No, don't touch me."

"It's ok. I just want to help you."

"No, you don't understand. The water it's filled with vervain. If you touch me you'll get hurt."

"I don't care, you don't deserve this. Please let me help you."

"No, you'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine, I'll take some blood later."

Sighing Elena nodded.

Harper went to reach for her when he was knocked into the water by Fredrick. Elena gasped as his skin started to burn. She quickly tried to help him up but Billy grabbed him. He grabbed a wooden stake and pinned him against the wall with it.

Harper groaned in pain.

"Now, Billy tie this girl up." Fredrick ordered.

Billy grabbed Elena's wrists and tied them together along with her ankles.

"Now don't move, as soon as we finish killing Damon and Stefan we will be back with some more fun with you." Fredrick said.

He and Billy walked out.

"I'm sorry." Elena whimpered.

"It's not your fault. Fredrick has had it out for me since the beginning plus this is nothing compared to what it felt like being in the tomb for all those years."

"We're going to get out here, then Stefan and Damon can help you. I'll tell them how you tried to save me."

"That's nice of you but I think I'll be fine here. Once Mrs. Pearl comes home she'll punish the others for this."

"Are you sure cause I could…."

"Wait…shhh I hear something."

"What?"

"Someone is here, they're human. They're asking to use the phone."

"What else can you hear?"

"Ugh, nothing, he turned on the blender and the sink it's drowned out the sound."

Elena sighed. "Hopefully that's Stefan and Damon."

Both Harper and Elena were quiet, waiting hoping to hear something good.

A few minutes later the door slammed open. Elena smiled when she saw Stefan.

"Stefan!" she cried.

"Elena!"

He quickly ran to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her wet hair, despite her pulling her.

"Stefan no!"

"AHH!" Stefan cried, he pulled away from her.

"I'm covered in vervain." She whimpered.

"Can you stand?"

She shook her head, "My hands and feet are tied."

Stefan sighed and looked around, there had to be a way to get her out of there. Suddenly he saw Harper hanging on the wall.

"Well, at least you got what you deserve."

"Stefan no! He was trying to help me. Please don't be mad at him." Elena cried.

"Fredrick, pinned me up here for trying to help Elena."

Stefan sighed. "I'm sorry."

He pulled the stake from his stomach and Harper fell to the floor.

"Thank you." He said. "If you wrap yourself and Elena in towels you might be able to reduce the amount of vervain that covers you."

Stefan nodded. He looked under the sink to find white towels. Just as he took one out Damon ran inside.

"What are you guys still doing here? Elena why are you in the tub? Get out!"

He quickly ran at her.

"Damon no!"

"Damon stop!"

Both Elena and Stefan tried to stop him but It was too late. Damon grabbed Elena and tried to pull her out but cried out in pain and pulled away.

"Vervain filled water…of course. Why didn't you guys stop me?" he asked.

"We tried, you don't listen to anyone but yourself." Elena said.

"Hey, I'm trying to save your butt don't insult me or I can just leave you here with Fredrick."

"NO!" Elena screamed. "PLEASE DON'T! I'M SORRY!"

"Shhhhh!" Damon hissed. "They can hear you. Now what are we going to?"

"Move Damon." Stefan growled.

Damon moved out of the way to see Stefan with towels wrapped around his arms and neck. Damon snickered. Harper came over, he reached into the water.

"NO! STOP!" she cried.

"Just hold still!" he said.

Harper untied her wrists and her feet. Then pulled back.

"Thank you." Stefan said.

"You're welcome. You go I'll distract them." Harper quickly went out.

Elena tried to stand but she was too weak, she sunk back down into the water.

"Elena! What is it?" Stefan asked quickly by her side.

"I feel so weak Stefan, I just want to sleep."

"NO, no, stay awake, Elena you need to stay awake just a little longer all right."

"I'm so tired." She muttered.

"What are we going to do, she can't get out of there on her own and I'm not reaching in to grab her." Damon said.

Without a second thought Stefan reached into the water ignoring the burning on his skin and lifted her out. He quickly grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around her. He wrapped some dry towels around his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Let's go!"

"I'll go distract them, just get her to the car Ric is waiting." Damon said.

He quickly left. Stefan quickly but quietly left the room. He made his way out of the house and through the woods until finally he saw Ric's car.

"We made it baby, just hang on all right we're almost home."

He quickly got into the car and laid Elena down on the seat, sitting next to her.

"Just hang in there sweetie, we will be home real soon." He soothed.

"I'm sleepy Stefan, I want to sleep." She whispered.

She was fading fast and they still had to time before they got home. Stefan bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth.

"NO!" she cried turning her head away from him.

"Baby, shhh it's me. It's ok. Please sweetie take my blood, it will make you feel better."

Elena opened her mouth. She was in a lot of pain and she did want to feel better. She let Stefan put his wrist into her mouth and she closed her lips around it drinking the blood, happy when she felt herself healing. He pulled his wrist away and she relaxed.

"Do you feel better now?"

She nodded. "I don't feel so tired and weak. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"My arm still hurts though." She muttered.

"Wait, your arm? What happen to you arm?"

"I think it might be broken." She said.

She didn't want to go into graphic detail on how she broke it.

"We need to get you to the doctor."

"No! Stefan NO!"

"Elena you need….."

"I need you Stefan, and right now you can't touch me, I need to shower first."

"If your arm is broken how can you shower?"

"I don't know but I refuse to go to the doctor until you can touch me again."

Stefan shook his head. "Elena…."

"Stefan please…" she begged her voice cracking. "…I don't want anyone to touch me unless you're there holding me."

Stefan sighed. He nodded his head. "All right fine but after the shower you're going to the hospital."

Elena nodded.

* * *

><p>Finally they reached the boarding house. Everyone got out of the car and went inside. Elena got right into the shower and did the best she could at getting herself cleaned of vervain with one arms.<p>

Finally she climbed out and put on some fresh clothes. She always left some of her clothes here just in case she ended up spending the night. She walked out of the bathroom to see Stefan laying on the bed drinking some blood.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Much better now that I've got some blood in me. What about you?"

"Better, I think I got all the vervain off me."

He stood up. "Only one way to find out."

He slowly approached her. He gently touched her arm…nothing happen. They both smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Now she could finally let out all her emotions without worry of hurting him.

"It's all right baby girl. It's all right. Just let it out." Stefan soothed as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I'm so so sorry." Elena cried.

She had willingly kissed Fredrick, and then he had raped her. Most people would call that cheating. She felt like she had betrayed Stefan and didn't feel like she deserved his love at all.

"Baby, don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I do. I'm so sorry Stefan."

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"I hurt you!"

"Baby, you were bathed in vervain that wasn't your fault. Plus I'm fine now. You aren't hurting me anymore."

"No, I hurt you worse than the vervain. I hurt you worse than just vervain."

Stefan took her face and lifted it from his chest. "Elena, Baby, please talk to me. Tell me what happen? What did they do to you?"

"I'm sorry Stefan. Please don't break up with me." Elena cried.

Stefan sighed. That was all he was going to be getting out of her. "It's ok baby girl. It's ok. I'll never break up with you. I love you. Come on let's get you to the doctor and get that arm looked at."

Elena just nodded. Stefan kissed her hair and lifted her up. He carried her to the doctors.

* * *

><p>He went inside and went up to the front desk.<p>

"Can I help you?" the lady asked.

"My girlfriend was kidnapped. I just want to make sure she's ok." Stefan said.

"Have a seat the doctor will be with you in a minute."

Stefan sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. Elena remained on his lap with her face buried in his neck. He knew what Elena was sorry for, he had been around a long time and there was only one reason she'd be so sorry and feel so much like she hurt him. Elena would never willingly kiss someone else, or have sex with someone else so they must have compelled her to do it and make it believe she wanted it. He knew a doctor would be the only one to figure out what really happen to her, if he was right and she had been compelled then technically she was….Stefan sighed at the thought. If he was right than that would mean that Elena had been raped….and he honestly had no idea what he would do if that was true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ok so just to be clear Elena WAS NOT raped. She just believes she was but she WAS NOT. Just to make sure you all understand that. So any thougughts on the next chapter, will Elena talk about what happen, will she tell about willingly kissing Fredrick? How will Stefan help her through this? Leave a review with your thoughts. **


	4. The Distraction

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>They weren't waiting long before the Doctor came out. He allowed Stefan to go back with them as long as Elena did as he said and didn't hide behind Stefan the whole time. The whole check up went faster than Stefan thought it would. He was glad because he wanted to get Elena home as soon as possible. After all she had been through she needed her rest.<p>

After the check up Elena laid on the bed resting.

"May I speak with you outside Sir?" the doctor asked.

"Of course." Stefan kissed Elena on the head. "I'll be right back Love."

He followed the doctor into the hall.

"Are you sure she was kidnapped, because I've never seen a more healthier girl. There are no signs of abuse at all. The only problem is her shoulder it out of place and her arm is broken but other than that she is healthy. I even did a test to check for any signs of rape."

"And…what did you find?"

"She's clean. No signs of any type of abuse, other than her arm."

Stefan sighed in relief. His blood had helped her heal. "Thank you Doctor."

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to fix her arm and I'm sorry to say it will be painful."

Stefan nodded. "Just make her better."

The doctor nodded. "All right, I'll go get the supplies to cast her arm, why don't you go inside and warn her."

"All right."

Stefan went back into the room. Elena sat up. "What did they say? Am I going to be all right?"

"Your shoulder is out of place and your arm is broken but other than that you're perfectly healthy."

"Your blood healed the rest of me."

He nodded.

"Elena, they have to put your shoulder back in place, it's going to hurt. I'm so sorry."

"I know, it's not your fault Stefan. I just want to get it over with so I can go home"

Stefan sighed and nodded. The doctor walked in with some supplies.

"All right, let's fix your shoulder first. On the count of three. 1…2…3…"

"Ahhhh!" Elena cried out in pain as the doctor put her shoulder back. She quickly bit her lip and buried her face in Stefan's shoulder to hide the tears that filled her eyes at the pain.

"It's going to be sore for the next few days but just take some advil and keep ice on it." The doctor order.

Elena nodded showing she heard him.

"All right let's get that arm casted."

The doctor quickly got to work at fixing her arm. When he was finished he handed Stefan and sling.

"She can use this once it dries, it gives the arm more support."

"Ok, thank you very much doctor."

"Now, hold on you can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"You said Elena was kidnapped, it's our job to report it to the police. She's going to have to give a statement."

Elena and Stefan looked at each other. This was not something the police needed to know about. Elena nodded at Stefan and he knew what she was saying. Stefan looked the doctor in the eyes.

"You will not call the police. You will forget about treating Elena and you will erase any record of Elena being here today."

"I will not call the police, I will forget about treating Elena and I will erase any record of Elena being here today."

Stefan broke the compulsion and left the room, with Elena behind him.

* * *

><p>Finally they got back to the boarding house. Damon was drinking some blood.<p>

"Damon, good to see you made it out ok." Stefan said.

"Oh I had some serious fun kicking that Fredicks butt."

Suddenly Elena bust into giggles.

"What? Why is she laughing at me?" Damon asked.

Stefan started to laugh with her. "Damon, do you even realize what you just said?"

"No, what?"

"You said Fre'dick' instead of Fre'drick'." Stefan said.

"Oh…yeah well I think that name fits him better."

Elena nodded as she finally stopped giggling. "I actually agree with you on something."

"Wow, this is moment to remember in history. Elena Gilbert actually agrees with me." Damon teased.

Elena just smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime. What did those freaks do to you anyway?"

Elena tensed. "Uh...it's late. I'm tired we should get to bed."

"It's not that late, plus vampires don't need a lot of sleep." Damon said.

"Yeah well, I'm not a vampire and you weren't kidnapped, held hostage and tortured than rescued all in one day were you? I'm tried and I'm going to bed. Good night."

Elena walked upstairs without another words. The guys sighed. "She's in shock." Damon said.

"Yeah, and traumatized. She almost died tonight, whatever they did to her was enough to nearly kill her. Her shoulder was out of place her arm was broken, and it would have been worse if I didn't give her my blood."

"There were bite marks on her, they fed off her no doubt."

"Yeah then forced her to drink their blood to keep her alive."

"We know the bathe in vervain."

"To Elena she was sitting in water, luckily she wasn't harmed by the vervain."

"What else happened to her?"

"I don't know Damon, I honestly don't know. She won't talk about it."

"Well, she'll get over. If you need me I'll be drinking blood."

With that Damon was gone. Stefan shook his head at his brother and went upstairs. He went into his bedroom and chuckled Elena was wearing one of his shirts.

"I was wondering where all my shirts went to." He teased.

She blushed. "They're comfy it's not my fault."

He laughed. "I'm just teasing you, wear as many as you want. As long as you save me some. I don't think this town would enjoy seeing me walk around shirtless."

Elena giggled and went over to him. "I wouldn't mind. I happen to think you look very hot shirtless."

"Well I happen to think you look very hot shirtless too."

She giggled and they leaned in and kissed on the lips. A flash of Fredrick went through her head and she gasped pulling back.

"I'm sorry, I just…I can't Stefan." She looked down at the floor ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry. You've had a rough night. I shouldn't have kissed you, you're still shaken by what happen so I'm sorry. Come on let's get to bed."

Elena nodded. Because of her attack she couldn't even kiss Stefan anymore without freaking out. She had willingly kissed Fredrick and then was raped by him. How could she still say she loved Stefan when she had cheated on him? She was going to make sure Stefan never figured out what happen. She wasn't going to lose him. Even if she had to lie to him the rest of her life, she was never going to tell him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stefan stop." Elena giggled. "Jenna and Jeremy are home."<em>

"_I don't care. You're so beautiful and I can't help myself." He growled playfully kissing her neck. _

"_But Jeremy or Jenna could walk in at any minute." _

"_I can compel them later." _

"_Stefan seriously stop that tickles." _

_Stefan chuckled and continued._

"_Fine if Jeremy walks in on us, you're to blame." _

_Stefan pulled away. "Ok, ok, you're right." _

_She giggled. "Of course I'm right." _

_Stefan moved to sit next to her. _

"_Can you believe we actually destroy the tomb vampires?" Elena asked. _

"_I know, after everything they put you through I'm glad they're gone." _

"_Me too." _

"_So…are you ever going to tell me what happen to you?"_

_Elena sighed. "Ok, I guess I can tell you but you have to promise not to leave me." _

"_Of course, I promise sweetie. Just tell me." _

"_I was forced to willingly kiss Fredrick and then…then he…Stefan Fredrick raped me." _

_Stefan was silent for a minute. _

"_Please say something…"_

"_I don't believe this, you're worse than Katherine. How dare you! I hate you Elena! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" _

"_What? Stefan no please!" _

"_I thought you were actually different from Katherine but as it turns out you're just like her. It's over Elena I never want to see you again." _

"_No Stefan please." _

_Stefan got up and walked out of the room. Elena chased after him. _

"_Stefan stop please! Just let me explain." _

_Stefan walked out the door. Elena went to follow him but his a wall. She started to bang on the walls. _

"_STEFAN COME BACK STEFAN! PLEASE STEFAN COME BACK! STEFAN! STEFAN! STEFAN!" _

* * *

><p>"No, no Stefan! Stefan!" Elena cried in her sleep.<p>

She shot up with a gasp. She panted as she looked around.

"Hey, it's ok. It's ok. You just had a bad dream. You're safe, you're safe." Stefan said hugging her close to his chest.

She clung to him as tight as she could. "Don't go Stefan, please don't go." She whimpered.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. I've got you. I've got you shhh, shhh." Stefan soothed rubbing her back. "It was all a bad dream. None of it was real."

Elena didn't respond, she knew what she just saw was no dream, it was her future if she ever decided to tell Stefan the truth. Even if she had wanted to tell Stefan what happen before she surely didn't want to now. She fell back into a dreamless sleep clinging to Stefan for dear life.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled at Stefan sleeping next to her. She cuddled into his side. He let out a soft moan. "Morning."<p>

"Morning Stefan." She greeted.

He sat up and pulled her into him. "Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes. How about you?"

"Perfect, with you in my arms."

She giggled. "What is the plan for today."

"Well we need to get you home."

Suddenly Elena turned white. "Jenna! Stefan, Jenna what happen to Jenna!"

"Jenna is fine, I got to your house just in time. I fed her my blood and compelled her to forget what happens. She believes you spent the night at my house. Everything is fine."

Elena sighed. "I thought she was dead."

"No, she's all right. Although we do have one small problem."

"What?"

"How do we explain your broken arm?"

Elena looked to her arm in the cast and back to Stefan. "You could compel her into believing I had this for a long time now."

"Would you be all right with me compelling her again?"

"Yes, it's better than her finding out the truth."

"Ok, then let's shower, get dressed and get you home."

"I don't think I can get my cast wet yet. Let's just go home."

Stefan nodded. They both got dressed and headed back to Elena's house.

* * *

><p>They arrived and went inside.<p>

"Jenna, I'm home." Elena called out.

Jenna came walking from the kitchen. She had the phone in her hand and looked like she just lost her best friend.

"Jenna, is everything ok?"

"I just got a call from Sheriff Forbes. Elena I'm sorry."

Elena turned white. What happen to Caroline?

"Wha-Wha-…Is Caroline ok?"

"What? Yes Caroline is fine. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it like that. Caroline is fine, it's Matt. They found Vicky's body buried out in the woods."

Elena and Stefan gasped.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not really sure but Jeremy is already headed over there. I'm just making some food and then I'm going too. You should come."

"I'll meet you there." Elena said.

She turned and ran out the front the door.

* * *

><p>Elena entered Matt's house and went into the kitchen. Jeremy and Tyler were sitting at the table speechless. Elena went over to her brother and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry Jer, I know you cared about her." She kissed his head. Then she looked to Tyler. "I'm sorry, I know you two were close. Is there anything I can do for either of you?"<p>

They both just shook their heads. Elena gave her brother one last kiss and went into the living room. Liz was sitting with Kelly.

"Kelly, I'm so sorry!" She hugged the women who was like a second mother to her. "I'm so sorry."

Kelly pulled away. "Go be with Matt, he needs you."

Elena nodded. Right now Kelly had Liz to help her, Matt needed her more. She went down the hall and saw Matt walking about of Vicky's bedroom.

The second he saw her, the walls started to break down. His face crumbled in pain as he tried to fight it off. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

Caroline walked out and saw the two of them. She gave Elena a harsh glare and walked away. Elena sighed but just hugged Matt tighter. She'd deal with Caroline later. Right now Matt needed her. When her parents died he just held her and let her cry all she needed not caring about time or anything else and now she was going to do that for him. She rubbed his back as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

They just stood there in the hallway holding each other.

* * *

><p>Back at Elena's house Stefan was upstairs in her bedroom talking to Damon.<p>

"I know her Damon, she's going to use this as a distraction so she doesn't have to think or even talk about what happen."

"Well, isn't that better, her forgetting it happened and move on to something more important?"

"No, you don't understand Damon, Elena won't forget what happened. She's just going to push her feelings back and hide them so she doesn't have to think about what happen. Eventually though, those feelings are going to pile up and she's just going to explode.

"Ewww, Elena guts." Damon joked.

"Damon I'm serious, this isn't healthy for her."

"Yeah, well it wasn't healthy for Blondie to find Vicky's body but that doesn't mean we can stop it."

"Well, whose fault is that?"

"Look, she been found there is nothing we can do about it. All we can do is prepare for the aftermath."

"You're right, look I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

Stefan hung up and sighed. It was terrible for Matt and his family and he felt horrible knowing he was the one who staked her but honestly he was more worried about Elena using this as a distraction to avoid healing from her attack. If Elena spent all her time worrying about Matt and his family she'd never get better and this will haunt her for the rest of her life. Stefan just hoped he could make it so that didn't happen, otherwise he'd lose Elena for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So just to clear things up. Elena WAS NOT raped. The Vampires COMPELLED her into believing she was raped. That's why the doctor couldn't find any signs of rape. She WAS NOT raped. Anyway, what do you think will happen? Will Elena use Matt as her distraction or will she allow herself to feel and heal from her attack. Leave a review with your thoughts. **


	5. Ticklish or not Ticklish

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

><p>Stefan hung up and sighed. It was terrible for Matt and his family and he felt horrible knowing he was the one who staked her but honestly he was more worried about Elena using this as a distraction to avoid healing from her attack. If Elena spent all her time worrying about Matt and his family she'd never get better and this will haunt her for the rest of her life. Stefan just hoped he could make it so that didn't happen, otherwise he'd lose Elena for good.<p>

* * *

><p>It was around six pm when Elena returned home. She walked into the bedroom and right into the bathroom. She started brushing her teeth and getting herself ready for bed.<p>

"How is Matt?" Stefan asked walking over to her.

"He's devastated. I feel horrible for him. I wish I could do more for him but I can't." she sighed.

"There is something you can do." Stefan said.

"What's that?"

"Take care of yourself, don't shut down or turn off all your emotions."

"I don't know what you're talking about Stefan. I'm not doing that."

Once she finished in the bathroom. She went over to her dresser and grabbed her pjs. She went into the bathroom and closed the door locking Stefan out. He sighed. A couple minutes later she walked out. She put her clothes in the hamper and crawled into bed. Stefan crawled in next to her. He pulled he into his arms and kissed her head.

"Baby, we need to talk about what happen."

"No we don't. It's in the past that's where it needs to stay."

"Look, I know that your arm was broken and your shoulder was dislocated but they did more to you than that. Please just…just tell me what they did to you."

"I can't tell you anything Stefan. If I do you're going to leave me and I can't handle that."

"Elena I would never…"

"You say that now but once you hear what I have to tell you, you're going to hate me and leave me."

"I know they fed off you, I know they fed you're their blood to keep you alive, I know they bathed you in vervain but what else? Please Elena you've got to tell me what happen."

"I can't Stefan I just…I can't talk about."

Stefan sighed. He didn't want to force her but he also knew if he didn't push a little she'd never talk about it.

"Ok, you don't have to but I'm always here to listen when you're ready."

Elena nodded and sighed. She loved Stefan and she hated lying to him but he could never figure out the truth. If he did she'd lose him forever.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard from outside. Lighting lit up the sky. Elena gasped jumping out of her skin.

"It's ok, it's ok." Stefan cooed. "It's just the storm."

"It was raining like this when I was grabbed." She whimpered.

"Baby, that won't happen. Nothing is going to happen to you. I love you and everything is going to be ok I promise." Stefan soothed. "As long as I'm with you nothing is going to hurt you."

Elena nodded and cuddled into his chest.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she was sleeping. Stefan smiled and stroked her hair. He looked outside and saw the storm had slowed down. He gave Elena a kiss on the head. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered.<p>

When he gently tried to get up Elena whimpered. "Stefan?"

"Shhh, I'm here. You're safe. Just go back to sleep." He cooed gently stroking her hair.

Elena opened her eyes. "You're leaving? "

"Just for the night Princess. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, Stefan don't go." She cried grabbing onto his shirt tightly.

"Baby, it's just for the night. Close your eyes and go to sleep. When you wake up I'll be here again."

Elena sat up. "NO! Stefan you promised not to leave me!" she cried.

Stefan sighed. He sat back down on the bed and Elena instantly crawled into his arms clinging to him.

"You promised not to leave me. You promised not to leave me." She said tears filling her eyes.

"Baby, I'm not leaving you. I love you and I'm not going to leave you. I just need to get home. I want to check on Damon make sure he hasn't done anything stupid."

Stefan gently lifted Elena and put her back down on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her head. "Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"No, you're going to leave when I fall asleep."

"You aren't alone here sweetie. Jenna and Jeremy are still here."

"NO I want you!"

"What's going on in here? I can hear Elena screaming all the way in the kitchen." Jenna asked as she walked into the room.

"Jenna, make Stefan stay. Tell Stefan he can't leave." Elena said.

"Honey, Stefan needs to go home. You'll see him at school tomorrow."

"NO! HE CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Elena screeched.

"Lovely, what's going on with you?" Stefan asked.

"You can't leave me, you can't. Please stay." She whimpered quietly. She buried her face in Stefan's chest.

Stefan sighed. He hugged her and kissed her head rubbing her back.

"Looks like she's got a little separation anxiety." Jenna said.

"Yeah." Stefan agreed. He was just hoping Jenna didn't ask how it happen.

Jenna sighed. "Look Stefan, I know she'd be more comfortable with you so…why doesn't she just stay another night with you. Then you're always welcome to stay here with her too."

"Thank you Jenna. I am needed at home tonight but tomorrow I'll make sure Elena stays here."

Jenna just nodded and left the room.

"Did you fall asleep in my arms." He asked poking her side. She squealed and shook her head.

"I'm awake."

"Good, pack up an overnight bag and you can spend the night at my house tonight."

Elena nodded and pulled away from him. She packed up some clothes and stuff for the morning.

"Let's go."

Elena took his hand and they made their way back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>They walked inside and Damon was standing there.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"I live here." Stefan answered.

"I mean the little human beside you."

"Elena is here because she wants to stay the night with me. You look like you were going somewhere."

"I'm on the board remember? There is a council meeting."

"At seven at night?"

"I have some stops to make first."

"Damon, whatever you're thinking don't. Leave Pearl and all the other tomb vampires alone. They're angry enough we don't need to add to that."

"Fredrick is dead, all the other tomb vampires involved in the kidnapping left town. Pearl kicked them out. Now it's just Pearl, Anna, and Harper."

"So where are you going?"

"Just out."

"To do what Damon."

"To get a burger I'm hungry."

"Damon, seriously."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I know you, and I know whatever you're up to can't be good and I don't need you putting Elena in anymore danger."

"Look, I promise you Elena is not in any danger. Now goodbye."

Damon super sped away.

"What was all that about?" Elena asked.

"One never knows when it comes to Damon." Stefan answered. "Come on let's go upstairs."

Elena nodded and followed him to the bedroom. They both climbed into the bed and cuddled together. They were quiet for a while before Stefan spoke up.

"Can I ask you something Elena?"

"Of course."

"Earlier, why did you get so upset when I had to leave?"

Elena shrugged looking at her hands. "I just wanted to be with you. I didn't want to be alone."

"But you weren't going to be alone. Jenna and Jeremy were both home."

"Alone without you."

"Why?"

She gave another shrug. "I'd miss you."

He chuckled. "I'd miss you too. But there was more to it than just that. It was like…it was almost like you were scared of being without me. Like you'd be hurt if you weren't with me."

"You said I was safe as long as I was with you."

"Yes, that's true but you're also safe in your own home, with your family."

"I was attacked in my own home when I was with Jenna. You weren't there."

"You're safer there than you are here. At least your house is protected so no vampires can enter."

"Jenna invites them all in anyway."

"That wasn't her fault. She didn't know she was inviting in a vampire. Plus Fredrick is dead. So he can't hurt you anymore."

"I don't believe that. Damon has lied before."

"I don't think he'd lie about this Elena."

Elena shrugged. "I won't believe it until I see it."

Stefan sighed. "Elena, the point is that even if we aren't together you are still save. You don't have to be scared just because I'm not with you."

"I just want to be with you Stefan, is that wrong? "

"No, it isn't wrong Elena, I love you and I love spending time with you too but I just want you to realize that you're safe at your own house even when I'm not with you."

"I know that Stefan I do I just…I'm scared. I don't think I'll feel safe again until all the tomb vampires are dead."

"What are you scared of?"

"After what I went through I don't want it to happen again. I'm scared once I'm alone they're going to kidnap me and…and…torture me again."

"What did they do to you Elena? Please tell me."

"I told you Stefan, if you find out the truth you'll be super angry with me and you'll break up with me and I can't handle that."

"Elena nothing you did or do will ever make me angry with you. I love you and I'm never going to leave you. "

"You haven't even heard the truth yet. How do I know you won't change your mind. I did something really bad Stefan."

"Worse than killing someone?"

"Well….no…"

"Well I've killed people before and you still love me."

"Ok, the truth is…the truth is….the truth is they compelled me to forget what they did to me."

Stefan started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" she asked.

"Elena, if they compelled you, you wouldn't be able to remember it. Now come on tell me the truth."

Elena sighed. "Ok…the truth is…" she started slowly, she had to come up with something to distract him, something to make him forget the questions. "Uh…hey Stefan…are vampires ticklish?"

Stefan chuckled. She was really determined not to answer his questions. If she wanted to use tickling as a distraction he was more than willing to agree.

"Well, that depends on the vampire. Damon and I aren't ticklish but my best friend Lexi, she was ticklish, and not that you'd care but Katherine is very ticklish too."

"Really, you're not ticklish?"

"Nope." Stefan shook his head. Then he smirked. "But you are."

"Stefan no!"

Elena squealed when he started to tickle her. She fell onto her back laughing as he tickled her sides making her giggle and squirm around on the bed.

"Stef-Stefan sto-stop" Elena choked out between giggles.

"Nope, sorry." He moved to her stomach making her giggle harder.

"Stef-an st-op plea-se!" Elena begged.

"Who is Stef Ann? I've never heard of him before." Stefan teased. He moved his hands to her underarms and she burst into laughter. "If I ever meet this Stef Ann person I'll be sure to tell him you said hi."

Elena couldn't respond she was laughing too hard. Nor could she fight back…she did still have a broken arm.

"Give me one reason why I should stop, because you're clearly having fun."

"Because…." Elena gasped out between hysterically laughter. "I….can't….brea-the!"

Stefan stopped and smiled as she panted for breath. "It's so good to hear you laughing again." He told her.

"I feels nice to laugh."

"You know, if you told me the truth….it might help you feel better to get it off your chest."

Elena sighed. She knew he was right. She'd feel a lot better if she just told Stefan the truth but that scared her just the same because if she did tell him the truth there was no guarantee he would stay with her. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok…the truth is….Stefan I…."

THUD

They both jumped startled by the sudden noise. "What was that?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. Stay here I'm going to check it out."

Elena nodded and gulped as Stefan got up and left the room. Stefan went down stairs prepared for an attack.

"Damon if this is some kind of trick it isn't funny." He said to no one.

"This isn't a trick." A female voice said.

Stefan looked around. He knew that voice anywhere…but it wasn't possible she was dead…wasn't she? Damon staked her. She couldn't possibly be…alive? Suddenly a blond girl walked out of the shadows. Stefan gasped and his eyes went wide. "Le-Lexi?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you guys think? Is Lexi coming back? Is it even real? Leave me a review with your thoughts. :)**


	6. The Return of Alexia Branson

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! **

* * *

><p>Stefan looked around. He knew that voice anywhere…but it wasn't possible she was dead…wasn't she? Damon staked her. She couldn't possibly be…alive? Suddenly a blond girl walked out of the shadows. Stefan gasped and his eyes went wide. "Le-Lexi?"<p>

"Hello Stefan."

"Wha-what no, no you're not real it's not possible. You were dead I saw Damon stake you. He buried you in the woods. You can't be here."

"And yet I am. This is real Stefan and it is possible. I promise. You know I'd never lie to you. Come on just trust me. Trust me like you did all those years ago when we first met."

Stefan slowly walked over to her. He gently reached his hand out and touched her arm. She was real. "But…how I mean I thought…"

"Damon did stake me. I was dead."

"So then how are you here?"

"Love Stefan, I know it sounds crazy but love brought me back."

"What?"

"Look, I know you need answers and I'll give you them I promise. First I want you to meet someone."

Another man walked out from the shadows. He was also a vampire.

"Stefan, this is my boyfriend Andrew Thomson."

"Wait, are you the one who attacked my brother and my girlfriend in Georgia?" Stefan asked.

"I didn't harm your girlfriend in anyway. I just needed her to get to Damon. I swear I never wanted to hurt her."

Stefan nodded. "I know that. I'm just making sure. Thank you…for letting my brother go."

"Your girlfriend was right, Lexi wouldn't have wanted me to kill him."

"It's more fun scaring him." Lexi giggled.

"That's why he ran out of here so fast, he thinks your haunting him?" Stefan laughed.

"He killed me, I'm not going to let him get away with it."

"I still can believe you're alive. How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"I'll tell you…but first." Lexi pointed to the top of the stairs.

Stefan looked to see Elena sitting on one of the steps peeking through the bars. "Stefan…" she whimpered. "He's…he is the one who hurt Damon."

Stefan climbed up the stairs. "I know that. But you aren't in any danger. That's Lexi's boyfriend. He isn't going to hurt you."

"Lexi is really alive? I'm not seeing things?"

"No, I see her too. Come downstairs with me and she can explain."

Stefan put his hand out to her. She stood and took his hand. They all went into the living room and sat down.

"Do either of you want some blood?" Stefan offered.

"No, thanks. We ate before we came here." Lexi answered. "So I see you and Elena finally made up. I figured it wouldn't be long."

"Yes, you were right. Now tell me how this is possible." Stefan said.

"I told you."

"You said it was love but what does that even mean?"

"Stefan, you know there are all kinds of myths and rumors about vampires right?"

Stefan nodded.

"Well, there is a myth I have never heard of. But it's not a myth it's real."

"What is it?"

"If a vampire is staked through the heart and dead, the stake can be removed by the one true lover of that dead vampire to be brought back to life." Lexi answered. "But it has to be your one true love, the one person you're meant to spend forever with."

"Wow, I didn't know that?" Stefan said

"Even if they're human?" Elena asked

Lexi nodded. "As long as they're lover it will work."

"Wow." Stefan gasped. "That's amazing."

Lexi nodded. "Now, you know the truth so continue what you were talking about before my boyfriend here so rudely knocked over that book."

"Wait you heard?" Elena asked.

"Not all of it. You were right about to tell Stefan something."

"Yeah, you were. What was it?" Stefan asked looking to Elena.

"Uh…I don't remember." She lied. "Um…I'm tried. I'm going to go to bed. Good night Stefan."

Elena got up and went upstairs. Stefan sighed. "I'm happy you're here Lex, but you have the worst timing."

"Sorry, what was that all about anyway? Elena seems different than I remember?"

"She was kidnapped and held hostage by a bunch of vampires who wanted revenge against Damon and I, as well as Katherine. Since she looks like her they figured it was a win, win situation."

"That's terrible. Is she ok?"

Stefan shrugged. "Depends on your version of ok. She won't talk about what happen. She will use any excuse in the book to not talk about it. I have no idea what they did to her but I know it wasn't good. She's scared to death of telling me the truth and as you can tell vampires. I'm the only vampire she trusts."

Lexi sighed. "Wow, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

Stefan just sighed. "I just wish I knew why she won't tell me? She tells me everything."

"It's possible she doesn't remember. I'm sure they compelled her." Andrew said.

"No, she's always got vervain on her."

"Yeah, a necklace. I saw it around her neck the first time we met. That can easily be ripped off and then she is at the vampires mercy." Lexi said.

"She puts it in everything she eats, or drinks."

"Maybe she didn't get a chance to. Maybe she was too distracted by other stuff going on?"

Stefan sighed. "If Jenna didn't get any vervain it's possible Elena didn't get any either. She did have a lot on her mind with her mother being a vampire and all." Stefan muttered to himself.

"Wait, her mother is a vampire?" Lexi asked.

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we got a lot to catch up on."

"Stefan?" a soft voice whimpered.

Stefan looked up to see Elena standing there.

"Hey, everything ok?"

"I don't like being alone. Can I come lay with you?"

"Of course, you don't ever have to ask. Come here."

Elena walked over and laid on the couch resting her head on Stefan's lap. He stroked her hair and waited a minute while she got comfortable and fell back to sleep.

"She's sleeping?" Lexi asked.

Stefan nodded. "She hasn't gotten much sleep lately. Anyway, we figured out Elena was adopted and her birth mother is a vampire who was turned by Damon himself." Stefan explain.

"Wow, what else have I missed?"Lexi asked.

"We're going to be here a while. How much time you've got?" Stefan asked.

"All the time in the world. So spill."

Stefan laughed. He continued on to tell Lexi everything that she missed. They talked and laughed all through the night.

* * *

><p>It was a little after one in the morning when Elena started to squirm in her sleep. Stefan had moved them both to his bedroom while Lexi and Andrew took up the one of the other guest rooms.<p>

"Stop." She whimpered. "Please stop. Don't touch me please."

"Shhh, it's just a bad dream. You're safe." Stefan soothed rubbing her back.

"Stefan help me. Please Stefan please help me. No, no I'm not…I'm not Katherine please. I didn't want to kiss him please Stefan"

Stefan froze, that was her big secret, she kissed one of the vampires? That's why she was so scared of him leaving. She felt like she had been unfaithful to him. He shook her shoulders gently.

"Elena wake up."

"NO! NO! STEFAN DON'T LEAVE ME NO! STEFAN!"

"Elena wake up, it's just a bad dream wake up."

Elena shot up with a gasp. She panted as she looked around.

"You're ok, you're ok. It's ok." Stefan soothed rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Elena cried into his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," Stefan cooed. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. You've done nothing wrong."

Elena shook her head as she cried harder. "I kissed Fredrick! I kissed him willingly. I was under no compulsion or anything. I willingly kissed him Stefan. I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry!"

Elena cried even harder and clung to him as tightly as she could. "Please don't leave me Stefan please don't leave me!"

"Shhh, calm down. Shhh I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Shhh"

Stefan had to calm her down before they had a real conversation about what happen.

Elena calmed down a few minutes later.

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Elena nodded her head again wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Do you remember what happen? What you said while you were sleeping?"

Elena shook her head. "But I know I told you about what I did to…to Fredrick."

"Ok, then I have to ask you…did you kiss him because you secretly loved him and wanted to kiss him?"

"No."

"Did you kiss him to get back at me for lying to you about Katherine?"

"No."

"Did you kiss him because you felt you had no other choice, in order to save your life?"

Elena shook her head. "Not to save my life but to save my other arm from being broken."

"So they threatened to break your arm if you didn't kiss him?"

"Yes. I tried to pretend it was you but he didn't kiss anything like you."

"I'm sorry Elena. I wish I could have stopped them."

"It' not your fault."

Stefan kissed her on the forehead. "I never should have left you alone."

"You thought if I stayed out of the way I wouldn't be touched. Neither of us had anyway of knowing they'd come after me."

"I thought I was comforting you, when did it become about your comforting me?"

Elena shrugged. "I guess we're comforting each other."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No, of course not. Look, Elena, you may have physically willingly kissed Fredrick but you didn't mentally willingly kissed him. That's what matters to me. I know you love me and I know you did what you had to do to stay alive. I love you and you love me. That's all we need."

Elena nodded. He gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled and kissed him back. This kiss felt right. They pulled away and Stefan stroked her hair. "Is this your big secret? Is that what you've been so scared of telling me?"

"Um…yes…no…I don't know."

"Hey, whatever you need to tell me you can. You know that."

Elena bit her lip and shook her head.

"Elena, you don't have to be scared. Whatever you have to say it, just tell me. Please?"

"I'm tired. I'm going to go back to sleep."

Stefan sighed and nodded. One step forward and three giant steps back. "Ok, good night. I love you."

"I love you too."

Elena laid back down and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena woke up and smiled at Stefan staring at her.<p>

"You're staring." She teased.

"I'm gazing." He mocked.

"It's creepy."

"It's romantic."

They both laughed.

"When I stare at you it's romantic, when you stare at me it's creepy." Stefan said.

Elena giggled. "I think it's the other way around."

"No, I have logic behind it. You see I'm a 162 year old vampire. For you to stare at me is creepy. You on the other hand are a seventeen year old young women and it's romantic for me to stare at you."

"Maybe, but I don't deserve you staring at me. I haven't been very faithful to you."

"Elena, you kissed Fredrick in fear of your life. You aren't unfaithful to me in anyway."

"It wasn't just a kiss Stefan. It went further than that."

"You slept with him?"

"Not willingly." Elena muttered.

"Elena, what are you saying?"

Elena took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm saying…I'm saying…StefanFredrickrapedme." Elena said quickly.

"What?"

"Stefan…Stefan, Fredrick…Fredrick ra-raped me."

"No, Elena that's not possible."

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I know it isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth."

"No, I mean it's physically not possible. When I took you to the doctor they said there was no signs of rape. Elena you weren't raped."

"But then why…do you think they compelled me?"

"You didn't drink or eat any vervain did you?"

"No, the only vervain I had was around my neck and they ripped it off my neck before we even left the house."

"So it is possible." Stefan sighed.

"How are we going to figure out the truth Stefan?"

"Maybe I can help." Lexi said appearing my the door way.

Elena jumped.

"Sorry."

"How can you help?" Stefan asked.

"After Andrew brought me back to life we did research and found there was another myth we learned of. If there is a case like yours, if the vampire is the true lover of the human the vampire can compel the human and break any compulsion held over the human." Lexi said.

"I promised myself a long time ago I'd never compel Elena." Stefan said.

"But, Stefan, I'd be ok with you doing it. I want you to do it. I 'need' you to do this. I need to remember the truth Stefan. Please."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "OK, I'll do it. When was the last time you had any vervain?"

"Not since before I was kidnapped."

"Ok, then let's do this. Elena are you 100% sure you want this?"

Elena nodded.

"Ok,"

"Look me in the eyes and trust me." Stefan said.

Elena locked eyes with him. "I trust you."

"Elena, I want you to remember, I want you to remember everything and anything that you were compelled to forget. Any other compulsion you've been under is broken. You're free."

Stefan broke the compulsion. A couple seconds later Elena blinked. Tears filled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh."

"What? Baby, what did you see?" Stefan asked.

"I wasn't raped. I wasn't raped." Elena cried tears of joy.

Stefan held her as she cried tears of joy into his shirt. Things were finally starting to look up but how long were they going to stay that way? How would they get rid of the tomb vampires?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so Elena finally told Stefan the truth :) don't worry the story isn't over. I have more planned. But I do have to ask would you guys want to read about Founder's Day party and the Miss Mystic Falls party in this story and see how it would have played out if Stefan wasn't on human blood? I'd really like your input on this so please leave me your thoughts in a review and let me know what you think?**


	7. Going Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Stefan held her as she cried tears of joy into his shirt. Things were finally starting to look up but how long were they going to stay that way? How would they get rid of the tomb vampires?<p>

When Elena finally stopped crying she looked up to to Lexi. "Thank you, I feel so much better."

"Anytime. I'm sorry about what happen. If there is anything else I can do please just tell me."

Elena smiled. "Could you convince Stefan to teach me to dance?"

Lexi laughed. "Where did that come from?"

"Elena, want to learn moves from the different times because un like us she wasn't born in those times." Stefan answered for her.

"Yeah, and you're lucky those moves were horrible!" Lexi said.

"Maybe it was the person you were dancing with." Elena teased.

Lexi's mouth dropped she would actually say something like that but a huge grin appeared on her face too.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked.

"OH come on Stefan, you have to admit you aren't the best dancer." Elena said.

"I've got to agree with her on that one Stefan."

"Well, I guess I'm not a good dancer then." He said calmly and evil idea forming in his mind. "However, I happen to be a very good…excellent actually at…." He paused for a second and evil grin forming on his lips. He whispered the next words softly so only Lexi would hear. "…tickling"

Lexi gasped and leaped off the bed. Being older did make her faster.

"What?" Elena asked.

She wasn't quick enough and Stefan knocked her onto her back and started to tickle her. She squealed and burst into giggles squirming around on the bed.

"Le-Lexi he-help!" she giggled.

"Sorry Elena, I'm not getting involved. I may be stronger but Stefan knows all my weak spots." Lexi said.

"You're aren't safe either." A voice said.

Lexi turned and gasped at the sight of her boyfriend. He quickly rushed toward her and knocked her back onto the back and started to tickle her.

"Sweet, thanks Man." Stefan smiled.

"Anytime, but could you tell me where her ticklish spot is I can't find it."

"Do-Don't te-tell hi-him." Lexi laughed.

Stefan just smirked. "Don't worry. I'd never tell him that."

Stefan stopped tickling Elena and went over to Andrew.

"I will however show him."

Stefan went right for her weak spot…her knee. She screamed and burst into giggles.

"NO! Elena help!"

Elena giggled a bit. "Sorry Lexi, I'm not getting involved. Stefan knows all my weak spots and will punish me if I help you."

Stefan chuckled. "You think your punishment was over?"

Using his other hand he reached out to continue tickling Elena. She broke out into giggles again.

"Stef-an sto-stop." Elena giggled.

"Again with this Stef Ann person. I thought we talked about this already. I don't know who that is." Stefan teased.

"Stop! Stop." Lexi screamed in laughter.

"Not a chance." Stefan laughed.

"Stefan…please…I can't…brea-breathe." Elena gasped.

Stefan stopped tickling and used that same hand to tickle Lexi's other knee.

"Can't…breathe." Lexi gasped out.

"You're a vampire. You don't need to breathe." Andrew teased.

Stefan laughed but stopped tickling. "All right, I think they've both suffered enough."

Andrew stopped too. Lexi was actually panting. The boys laughed.

"I was just kidding Stefan you're a really good dancer." Elena said.

"Thank you." He smiled and they shared a kiss.

Elena pulled back and looked away. She squeezed her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked.

Elena shook her head trying to clear her head of the images of her and Fredrick.

"Hey, it's ok. You're ok." Stefan soothed gently rubbed her arm.

Elena opened her eyes. "Every time I kiss you I…I see him."

Stefan sighed. He knew she still felt guilty for kissing Fredrick, no matter how many times he told her not to.

"It wasn't your fault, Elena. You didn't kiss him by choice."

"I wasn't compelled to kiss him, Stefan. I could have said no but I was too weak. I couldn't bear the pain of another broken arm so I kissed him."

"Elena, you did what you had to do to survive. I'm glad you didn't have another broken arm."

"How can you be so calm about this? I'm as bad as Katherine."

"Elena look at me!" Stefan said.

Elena shook her head.

"Hey," Stefan said. He took her chin in his hand hands and turned her to look at him. "Don't you dare ever say that again. You are NOTHING like Katherine. What you did was nothing compared to what she did. Katherine compelled my love for her. She played Damon knowing he really loved her. You kissed another man to save yourself from a broken bone. Plus Katherine had no guilt for what she did. You're guilt is eating you up inside."

"She turned it off." Elena muttered.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't think it was ever turned on. I never knew Katherine as a human but I'm sure she wasn't much different as a vampire."

Elena just sighed. "Why can't you just be angry with me like every other boyfriend in the world. Why do you have to be so calm about it."

"Do you want me to yell at you?"

"It would make me feel better."

Stefan chuckled. "Elena, have I ever raised my voice at you?"

"No."

"I'm not about to start now. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with Fredrick for putting you through all this. If you want I can over there and scream at him."

Elena shook her head. "No, that's ok.

"Wait, I thought Fredrick was dead?" Lexi asked.

"So Damon says." Elena said.

"You don't believe him?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't trust Damon, I don't believe he's telling the truth. All he's ever done is lie to me. Why should I believe him?"

"Would you believe me if I said I saw Damon burring him in the woods?" Lexi asked.

"How do you even know what Fredrick looks like?" Elena asked.

"He's the one who turned me…after he raped me." Lexi said.

Elena's eyes went wide. "I…I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago. Plus he got what he deserved so I'm ok with it."

"You really saw Damon burying a dead Fredrick?"

"Yes, it was right before we came here."

Elena sighed in relief. Fredrick really was gone. "What about the others?"

Lexi shrugged. "I don't know."

"Some left town but there are still some alive. I've seen them." Stefan answered."I promise you through we will get rid of them. I don't know how but we will."

Elena nodded and sighed. She leaned into Stefan's chest. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Just because I told you what happen doesn't mean I'm ready to be without you." She said clinging to his shirt.

"I know, I'm not going to leave you alone until you're ready."

"Let's watch a movie and cuddle with our guys." Lexi said.

"I'm up for that." Elena said.

"What movie?" Stefan asked.

"What movies do you own?"

"Um…I don't. I don't really watch movies."

Elena chuckled. "We could find something on cable."

"All that's going to be on are lame vampires movies" Lexi groaned. "We could go out."

"Actually you can't." Stefan said.

"Why not?"

"One because it's still day light out and two if Sheriff Forbes sees you we're going to have a huge problem. Last she saw you were dead."

Lexi groaned. "You're lucky you have that day light ring."

"It would be nice to go outside in the sun light again." Andrew said.

Stefan shrugged. "The one good thing Katherine left for me before I died."

"If you didn't have it we never would have met." Elena said.

"How did you two meet anyway?"

"The cemetery." Elena said.

"The men's room." Stefan said at the same time.

"The men's room?" Lexi asked.

"I was going in as Elena was coming out." Stefan said.

"What were you doing in the men's room?"

"Lecturing my brother."

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Lexi teased.

Elena groaned and buried her face deeper into Stefan's chest as she blushed like mad.

Stefan chuckled. "No, she really was lecturing her brother. He was doing drugs and headed down a bad path so Elena was trying to stop him."

"Why was he on drugs?" Lexi asked.

"It helped him deal with my parents being dead." Elena answered.

"We actually introduced ourselves in the cemetery." Stefan said.

"Why there?"

"Now hold on. That's not true. That's the first time I met you. You knew who I was when you saw me coming out of the bathroom." Elena said.

Stefan laughed. "Ok, it's the first time I introduced myself to her." Stefan corrected in a mock tone.

"Hey, was the fog and the bird…was that Damon?"

Stefan laughed. "I think so."

"Speaking of Damon." Lexi said.

Everyone was quiet and the vampires could hear Damon making his way back home.

"Want to have some fun." Lexi smirked.

"Oh yeah." Stefan laughed.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Damon is coming back home. We're going to scare him. Want to help?" Lexi asked.

"Won't he get mad?"

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. Plus you don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to." Stefan said.

Elena nodded. "I'll do it. What do I do?"

"Act like you can't see me. Pretend I'm not really here."

"OK."

Damon walked in and Lexi went downstairs.

"Hello Damon." She said.

Damon jumped startled. "Lexi?"

"Who else would it be?"

"No, it's not possible you're dead. I killed you."

"Oh I know. Now I'm back for revenge. You killed me now I kill you. It's only fair after all."

"Stefan!"

Stefan and Elena came to the stairs.

"What's going on Damon? Elena was sleeping." Stefan asked.

Elena rubbed her eyes and yawned fakely. "Why did you scream?" she asked tiredly.

"Control her please."

"Control who? Elena isn't doing anything wrong." Stefan said.

"Not Elena! Lexi!"

Stefan tensed. He was a better actor than Elena had thought.

"What are you talking about Damon. You killed Lexi."

"You can't see her?"

"No Damon she's dead. I can't see dead people!"

"How dare you do this to your brother Damon. He's been hurting every day since you killed Lexi and now you're rubbing salt in the wound. It's sick that would you fake seeing her." Elena said.

"I'm not faking anything. She's standing right in front of me."

Elena and Stefan looked at Lexi. She looked back at them and they all shared a smirk. Everyone looked back to Damon.

"I think you've had way too much to drink. Lexi is dead Damon, and she's never coming back." Elena said.

"No, I promise she's standing right in front of me. She's going to try and kill me,

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest. "You really enjoy tormenting me don't you Damon? First you kill her. Now you're pretending to see her ghost. It's disgusting."

"I thought you were better than that." Elena agreed.

"Nobody can see me but you Damon." Lexi smirked. "I'm here to haunt you and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Damon looked toward the door and then back to Lexi. If she was a ghost…sunlight would have no effect on her…if she wasn't a ghost…He smirked.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked. He tried to keep his voice worry free but it wasn't working.

"Yes, Damon, what are you doing."

Lexi walked over to Damon and touched his arm. She moved behind him and blew cool air onto his neck.

"Stop it!" he growled.

"I'm not doing anything." Elena said.

"Is wittle Damon ticklish." Lexi teased. She poked him in the side making him jump.

"Stop it." He growled again.

"Stop what?" Elena asked.

"Seriously Damon, games over." Stefan said.

"Stefan, for once I am serious." Damon said.

Lexi started playing with Damon's hair.

Elena had to fight back giggles.

"Get off!" he growled smacking Lexi away.

Lexi giggled. "This is fun. Maybe I'll stay here and make everyone think you're crazy."

"Stefan, what is your brother doing?" Elena asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Stefan answered.

Lexi put her hand behind Damon's head. She gave him bunny ears. Elena had to cover her mouth with her hands to keep from giggling. Even Stefan was having a hard time controlling his laughter.

Growling Damon grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the wall. Stefan involuntarily flinched and tensed again. He didn't want Damon to hurt her again. Lexi grabbed him by the neck and rammed him into the other wall.

"I'm older that's means stronger. You attack me, I will attack back twice at hard."

"Fine." He choked out.

Lexi let him go.

"Plus, I already know what I needed to know. You think I missed that flinch my brother made. He can see you just as much as I can. What I don't understand is how you're back?"

"That's for me to know and for you to never know." Lexi answered.

Elena and Stefan came down the stairs.

"I have my ways of getting answers." Damon told her.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"I happen to know a human who hasn't had any vervain in a while."

Elena gasped and hid behind Stefan. When Stefan gave her back her memories she also remembered something most people didn't. The feeling of being compelled. The feeling of losing complete and total control over your own mind. It was an awful feeling she never wanted to feel again.

Stefan growled. "You touch her and I'll stake you."

"Bring it on brother, we both know I'm stronger than you."

"I will do whatever I have to do to keep Elena safe from you. I don't care who is stronger."

"Good, then make your threat, stake your claim."

Damon put his fists up ready to fight.

"I'm not going to fight you Damon."

"Why? I'd fight me."

"Because honestly Damon, you're not worth fighting. You and I both know you'd never hurt Elena. So fighting you is useless."

"I'm angry, I do crazy things when I'm angry remember when you guys lied to me last time? That didn't end up so well did it?"

Elena gasped again clinging to the back of Stefan's shirt.

"Lying, and teasing are two different things Damon. We were teasing you with Lexi, not lying. Leave Elena alone."

"Or what?"

"You don't want to test me."

"Don't I? It would be fun beating you and maybe even killing you."

"He may not be on human blood but I am." Andrew said coming down the stairs."You touch Elena I'll kill you."

Damon's eyes went wide. "You? I thought we left you in Georgia?"

"I came here to visit with Lexi. You touch either of these girls and I will finish what I started."

Damon growled and pinned Andrew to the wall by his neck. Lexi growled and ripped Damon away from him.

"You hurt him I'll kill you."

"All right guy, that's enough with the threats. Look, Damon just leave us all alone and we will leave you alone."

"Tell me how you're back from the dead."

"Love." Lexi answered.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that."

"It's the truth"

"Tell me the real truth or I'm snapping somebody's neck."

Elena whimpered "Stefan."

Stefan reached behind him and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's telling you the truth Damon and you're not listening." Stefan said.

Damon growled and walked away. Stefan turned to Elena. "Are you ok?"

Elena just nodded.

"Look, Damon is all talk. He cares too much about you to hurt you. Don't worry all right?"

Elena nodded again. Stefan kissed her head.

"Plus if you just think of him in bunny ears he doesn't seem as scary." Lexi said.

Elena and Stefan bust into giggles.

That's how the rest of the week went by. Nothingt but laughter and giggles and…well fun. Of course there was Vicki's funeral but other than that things were actually going well again.

* * *

><p>One afternoon Elena and Stefan were in his bedroom just messing around when Elena said "Stefan, I'm ready to go home."<p>

"Are you sure? There is no hurry."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, let's go then."

Elena packed up her things and they headed back to her house.

When they got there Stefan and Elena got out of the car. Elena looked in the driveway there was another car there.

"Wonder who is here." She said.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Elena and Stefan went inside ad into the kitchen. Elena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man.

"Uncle John?"

John turned to face her. "Hello Elena…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN what will happen now? Leave your thoughts in a review and let me know.**


	8. The Founder's Day Party Disaster

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! Part of this chapter is taken from season 1 episode 18 Under Control I DOT NOT own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAST TIME:<strong>

When they got there Stefan and Elena got out of the car. Elena looked in the driveway there was another car there.

"Wonder who is here." She said.

"I don't know. Let's go find out."

Elena and Stefan went inside ad into the kitchen. Elena stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the man.

"Uncle John?"

John turned to face her. "Hello Elena…"

**NOW:**

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I had some business in town; I thought that a visit was in order."

"How long are you staying?"

John shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I need to go upstairs and unpack, then I've got to go to school, I'll see you later."

Elena quickly turned and rushed upstairs. Stefan followed her.

"You ok?" Stefan asked her.

"Stefan, you have to promise me you'll be careful. Uncle John knows about vampires and would love nothing more than to kill each and every last one including you and Damon."

"Don't worry I'll be fine but I have to ask, are you really ready to go back to school? You have been through a lot I'm sure Ric would understand if you want to skip."

"I don't want to be here and I'd feel stupid going back to your house after I told Lexi and Andrew I'd stay at my house so it's the only other place I can go."

"We could go anywhere. We don't have to just pick between those three places."

"I know but I should go back to school anyway. Matt's going back and he just lost his sister."

"You were kidnapped and abused. You'd have a right not to go."

"I know but I have to at least try. I owe it to myself to at least try and make it through one day without letting the kidnapping haunt me"

"Ok, if you're sure."

Elena nodded. "I'm sure."

She continued to unpack and then she and Stefan left for school.

* * *

><p>When they arrived Elena went over to her locker. Stefan followed close behind her. The guy opening his locker next to her accidently touched his hands to her. She jumped and gasped moving back a few steps. Stefan heard her heart race.<p>

"Sorry, Elena." The boy said.

He closed his locker and walked away. Elena put her hand over her racing heart.

"You ok?" Stefan asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He just scared me that's all."

"Whenever you want to leave just say the word and we will go anywhere else but here."

"I will, thank you."

They shared a small kiss. Elena saw Matt at his locker.

"Oh, there is Matt, I'm going to check on him. Meet you in class?"

"Sure."

Stefan kissed her head and walked away. Elena went over to his locker.

"Hey."

"Hey." He smiled.

"How are you?"

He chuckled. "Are you going to make a habit out of this? You call me every day to see how I am."

"I remember a certain someone coming all the way to my house every single day a 12:00 on the dot just to see how I was when my parents died." she teased.

"Yeah, and it drove you insane."

She just smiled shaking her head.

"Admit it." He said poking her in the stomach.

She giggled quickly pushing him away. "Ok, yes it drove me crazy and I'm sorry I don't mean to hover. I just…I just want to be sure."

"Well thank you but I'm hanging in there."

"Good."

"Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral. I couldn't have done it without you

"Of course Matt."

She smiled softly at him.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine why?"

"I saw that thing with Derek. You acted like he was going to attack you or something. Plus while we've been standing here three guys have walked past you or bumped into you and you've flinched every time."

"I did not."

Just then a man walked by trying to squeeze through the crowd of kids brushing up against Elena in the process. She froze and tensed up."

"See, that's what I'm talking about. What's going on with you?"

Elena sighed. She had to tell him the truth. "Matt, the truth is…my Uncle John is back in town and I guess it's made me kind of jumpy."

"Uncle John? How long is he staying for?"

"He said his trip is open ended."

"Uncle John, I never really liked that guy."

Elena couldn't help but giggle. "Does anyone?"

"I'm here for moral support if you need me."

"Thanks, I think I'll suffer this one alone; you've been through enough."

The bell rang and they both headed to class.

* * *

><p>After history as they were leaving Alaric called out to them,<p>

"Hey, Elena, Stefan, hang on."

They both went over to his desk.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"First, I have to ask, how are you?"

"I'm doing better. I'm still a little shaky and jumpy, and on edge but Stefan's really helping me."

"Good. Glad to hear it. I made a copy of a paper Jeremy wrote for me. I think you should take a look at it"

He handed Elena the paper entitled Fact or Fiction: The Truth about Vampires in Mystic Falls.

"Jeremy wrote this?" Elena gasped in surprise

"It's very clear that he didn't think it was real."

"I really hope you're right because I've done so much to protect him from all of this."

Elena gave him back the paper. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"Let's just hope it was an honest paper and Jeremy really doesn't believe in vampires."

Elena nodded and she and Stefan left the classroom. Elena didn't say anything else about it the rest of the day. Stefan knew she was worried about it but she was trying to hide her feelings just like she was doing with the kidnapping.

The rest of the school day went by nice and fast. It was just the way Elena wanted it.

* * *

><p>When she got home she had a quick dinner with her family and then rushed upstairs to meet Stefan. She was trying to avoid Jeremy as much as possible until she figured out how to handle this whole vampire situation. She decided it was best to talk to Stefan about. She laid on her stomach on her bed resting a pillow under her. Stefan sat on her desk chair by the bed.<p>

"Why would he write a report on vampires? Do you think he's starting to remember?"

"Damon took away those memories for good, you don't have to worry about that. I'll tell you what, why don't you just ask him?"

Elena's eyes went wide. He said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. How could she ask him without giving away the truth at the same time? "I… I can't"

"Why not? I mean if he doesn't know anything then it's just an innocent question."

Elena sighed. He still made it sound so easy. It was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. "I don't even know how to talk to him anymore. I mean, we used to be a lot more open with each other. But now, with all these secrets just pilling up… You know, I haven't even told him that I am adopted yet."

Stefan stroked her hair gently. "Maybe it's time you start open up to him again. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but just try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it."

Elena sighed and nodded. It wasn't going to be easy but she had to be honest with her brother she had to tell him the truth. She just hoped he handled it well. "When should I do it?"

"Tomorrow, then I'll come get you and we can go to the founder ball together."

"Ok, Thanks for talking me through this Stefan. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a small kiss and pulled away.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everything went by like any normal day. In was later on in the afternoon when Elena got the courage to talk to Jeremy. She took him out of the house down by the lake.<p>

It was there that Elena finally broke down and told him the truth Thankfully he was very understanding.

"I just can't believe mom and dad never told you that you were adopted."

Elena just gave a small shrug. "I'm sure they would have eventually."

"Why were you worried about what I'd think?"

" Because… I don't know it's weird. Going you're whole lives thinking you're related by blood to someone…"

"Does it bother you we're not?"

He tried and failed at hiding the fear and hurt in his voice. Elena caught it and her heart broke. "No, Jer… you're my brother that's all that matters."

He smiled and it told Elena everything was ok between them. She also knew now would be a good time to bring up the paper. "So…Mr. Saltzman said you've been doing great in history now." She started off slowly.

"Yeah, he's has really been helping me out. He gave me some extra credits and stuff ."

"He loved your vampire paper…"

"He thought I had a clever angle."

"What drew you to that subject matter?"

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as long line of Gilbert crazies."

Elena smiled at his joke. She had worried for nothing. He still had no memory of what happen to Vicky…thankfully. "The Gilberts aren't crazy."

" Easy for you to say, you're not one." He teased.

Elena was happy he was able to joke about this and that he wasn't upset by it. She stopped walking and looked at him in playful shock.

"Ouch."

She playfully nudged him with her elbow giggling.

"Oh, you're in trouble now, Elena." He teased.

"What are you going to do Jer, huh what are you going to do?"

"I know your weakness."

"Come and get me."

She took off running with Jeremy chasing after her. It felt good to laugh with Jeremy against. The last time they had done something like this was back before her parents died.

She could hear Jeremy laughing with her. That made her smile. Jeremy caught up with her and gently tackled her to the ground. They both just laughed and laughed.

"Better say sorry for hitting me or I'm going tickle you to death." Jeremy warned.

Elena just giggled. "I'm not scared of you. I'm older."

"Yeah but I'm stronger."

Jeremy quickly pinned her arms over her head. "Better say it just remember I know your one true weak spot."

Elena squirmed. "Ok, ok you win. I'm sorry for hitting you."

Jeremy let her go.

"I regret the day I told you my secret ticklish spot."

Jeremy laughed. "You never told me. Dad told me."

"Oh that's right."

"He was the only one who knew then he told me and I told mom."

Elena laughed. "I remember now. You guys all teamed up on me. Dad held me down and then you and mom tickled me."

Jeremy nodded his smile vanishing.

"I know you miss them Jer, I miss them too." Elena said softly.

"I like talking about them, remembering the good times but at the same time it hurts."

"I know, it hurts me too but I think mom and dad would want us to remember the good times."

"I know they would too. Thanks Elena, I really feel better."

"So do I Jeremy. So do I."

Elena and her brother shared a hug. It was the first time in a long time Elena actually felt like herself again.

* * *

><p>When they returned home Elena went into her room. She opened her closet door and started to look for the perfect dress to wear tonight. She finally found the one she was looking for and grabbed it. She closed her closet door and jumped when she saw Stefan standing there. She chuckled.<p>

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm just glad it was you." She smiled.

"Who else would it be?"

"One of the tomb vampires."

Stefan sighed and rubbed her back. "You've got to remember a vampire must be invited in first. So you're safe here."

"Neither Jeremy, nor Jenna know that. Jenna invited Fredrick inside and Jeremy invited that vampire guy who pretended to be the pizza guy inside. I won't feel safe until I know all the tomb vampires are dead or gone."

Stefan sighed and hugged her close. He knew she wasn't going heal from this trauma until she was sure all the tomb vampires were dead.

"How'd it go with Jeremy?" Stefan asked changing the subject.

Elena pulled away and smiled. "Good, I was worried for nothing. We had a good talk and then some fun bonding time afterwards. We haven't had time together like that since before my parents died."

"Good, I'm glad it all went well for you. Are you ready for tonight?"

"No, not even close."

"You look beautiful."

Elena giggled. "Thank you but I'll be way underdressed if I show up like this."

"Who says?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Stefan; I forgot you aren't caught up yet on the newest fashion, now, ladies aren't allowed to wear jeans to a ball unless they want to spend the entire night being started at. Oh and by the way that shirt is total sixties." She teased.

That was one of the best things about dating a vampire, she got to tease him about his age.

"You're in trouble now." He growled.

He tackled her down onto the bed and started to tickle her. She shrieked and burst into giggles.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she cried out in giggles trying and fighting to get away. He pinned her arms over her head.

This was the worst part, he was ten times stronger than her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She laughed.

He chuckled and stopped tickling her. She panted as she looked him in the eyes. She smiled and they shared a kiss. Stefan let her arms go as they started to make out.

Just as things started to get heated Elena looked away.

"You ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"It's ok. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken things this far."

"It's not your fault. I'm just still not ready…at least to go that far."

"We won't go any farther than you're ready for that's a promise."

"Thank you Stefan, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>About an hour later they arrived at the Lockwood house. Elena stopped at the door way.<p>

"Are you all right?" Stefan asked.

"I just didn't know there would be so many people."

"Nobody is going to hurt you Elena."

"I know I just…I don't know. I don't feel very comfortable in large crowds. It's easier for the tomb vampires to blend in."

"That's why you always become more frightened at night. It's the only time the tomb vampires can come out of the house." Stefan said.

She nodded. "I told you I won't feel safe till they're all dead."

"Just stick with me Angel, I'll keep you safe."

Elena nodded and Stefan took her hand leading her inside.

As they walked in they noticed everyone was just standing around talking. There was low beat music playing so nobody was dancing.

Elena found a small spot by the corner where there wasn't very much going on. Stefan went over to her.

"If you want to go home just say the word and will go ok?"

Elena nodded. "I'm ok. I just need to get comfortable."

Just then the music picked up and people moved to the dance floor.

"Who did that?" Elen asked.

"That would be me. We all needed something better to listen to." Damon said as he made his way onto the dance floor. Stefan smiled as he got an idea. He put his hand out to her.

"Please dance with your vampire boyfriend."

"You hate dancing. I normally have to beg you…"

"Tonight is a no begging night. If I were you I'd take full advantage of it because it will not happen again."

Elena giggled and took his hand. They walked out to the dance floor.

Stefan spun Elena into his arms making her gasp in surprise but giggle nonetheless. He spun her back out She giggled until she bumped into some body.

"Whoa! Watch it!"

"I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy." She said nicely.

"Then get off the dance floor." He said rudely.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get off the dance floor."

Elena stares at him in shock.

"Are you deaf? I said get your fat ugly butt off the dance floor."

"Don't you dare say that about Elena. Elena is beautiful!" Stefan said butting in. He wanted to rip this guy's head off for being so mean to his girlfriend but if he lost control here Elena would never trust him again.

The guys scoffed "Whatever."

He went to walk away but Stefan grabbed him. "You need to apologies."

"Yeah right, I'll do that. When pigs fly."

She pushed Elena by the shoulder. Elena stumbled backwards and would have ended up on the floor if Stefan didn't catch her around the waist but he did. "I'm sorry, my fault, I'm clumsy." The man mocked. He went to walk away again but Stefan grabbed him again, this time the man hissed and that's when the fangs came out…literally. The man was a vampire and had his fangs out as his eyes turned red.

Elena gasped and hid behind Stefan.

"Now, you better tell your girlfriend to stay out of my way or I'm going to feed on her and not stop until she's dead."

With that the man drew back his fangs and walked away. Stefan turned to look at Elena. "Are you ok?"

She was visibly shaking but she nodded. "Ca-can w-we go…go home?" she asked.

"Of course let's go." He took her hand and turned back around ready to leave. Someone walked over to Elena and touched her shoulder.

"Hey Elena is everything….."

"GET OFF ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Elena screamed turning around to smack whoever was attacking her.

Everyone stopped to stare at it. Elena realized it was Tyler that was "attacking" her. She looked around and everyone was staring at her. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead she took off running out of the room and out of the house. Stefan quickly ran after her. The day had gone from good and to horrible in a flash. Stefan just hoped he found her before she ran into one of the tomb vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN do you guys think she's going to get caught before Stefan finds her? Will he get there in time to save her? Leave me your thoughts in a review. Thanks :) (Spoiler alert: Delena fans will enjoy the next chapter)**


	9. My Miss Mystic Falls

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. Parts of this chapter is taken from season 1 episode 19 Miss Mystic Falls. I DO NOT OWN IT!** **I want to thank TwilightElena for writing this opening delena scene**

* * *

><p>"Elena?" Damon called. "Dang, where is that girl? I can smell her but I can't see her." He was speaking to himself and he didn't really know why. Suddenly he heard her scream and within seconds he was in front of her and behind her was a vampire from the tomb. His name was Dominic.<p>

"Hello Dominic." Damon said calmly as he stepped in front of Elena.

"Salvatore." The other vampire spoke back.

"Go find another snack. This one is mine."

"Aw, but she smells amazing… and she looks like Katherine."

Damon growled and he felt the veins in his face shift. "I said Leave. NOW"

He watched as the other vampire sped away and then he turned to Elena. "Hey, you okay?"

Elena nodded shakily. "I'm fine Damon. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine." Damon argued back to her. "You're a mess. Come on, we gotta get out of here."

Elena nodded and kept her head down. "Take me home Damon…" She spoke so low that if he wasn't a vampire then he probably wouldn't have heard her.

Damon didn't say anything, he just picked her up softly and carried her bridal style out of the woods. He noticed she was shaking. Poor Elena.

He leaned his head down and whispered to her "Hey, it's alright. I got you. Your safe, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Elena was his and no one would pick on her but him and if anyone dared to try then they would be punished. He wanted to rip off Dominic's head for scaring Elena so badly but at the moment he had to take care of the shaking girl in his arms.

"I got you. Your safe, no one is going to hurt you anymore." He continued to whisper in her ear.

* * *

><p>Soon enough they were back at Elena's house. Thankfully she had invited him in earlier before she knew he was a vampire or getting inside her house would have been a problem. He sighed and once it was clear he sped up to her room and placed her on the bed.<p>

"Your okay now Elena. I have called Stefan. He is on his way."

Elena just nodded as she curled into her blankets.

"Oh no you don't." Damon pulled the covers away from her. "You have to smile, I saved you and you still haven't thanked me. I'm the one who should be all pouty now."

Elena gasped softly. "Thank you for saving me Damon."

"You're welcome Elena but you still need to be punished." He saw the fear in her eyes and instantly chose a new word. "Not punished. My mistake."

"What are you trying to say Damon?"

He didn't respond. He held her none broken arm tightly above her head but not tight enough to bruise or hurt her. That wasn't his intentions. He ran his fingers lightly along her arms and across her shoulders, down to her stomach.

Elena's body trembled.

Damon laughed but continued. He would find her spot. He ran his fingers lightly down her stomach and to her legs, her knees and ankles… back up again. It was when he felt her jolt under him that he knew he found it. He wasn't going back to it already.

He loved hearing her giggle and laugh; it was the most amazing sound in the entire world. He moved his fingers a bit faster now along the sides of her stomach and she was actually shaking with laughter. It wasn't even her main spot. He smiled as he continued to ticking her. She was gasping for breath now as he tickled her sides without mercy. He wasn't a man to give mercy and he wouldn't do it now.

"D- D- Daaa" he heard Elena try to speak and she couldn't. She was trying to breathe.

"Yes Elena?" he said calmly and smoothly.

"D-Damm-Damooonn"

"What?" he asked her softly.

"S-st-stopp"

"Why?" he asked with a raise of his brow. His fingers still running down her sides, he didn't want to let her speak. He loved her little gasps and squeaks as she tried to speak.

"Can-can't brrr-breathe" she gasped out before resuming giggling.

"On the contrary, if you couldn't breathe your eyes would be closed and your heart would be racing." He didn't give her time for a comeback he moved his fingers to her underarm and moved them faster.

Elena let out a sound that was a cross between a growl and a squeak. Damon had found her spot and he loved the sound she made when he found it. She couldn't even stop laughing long enough to tell him to stop. She was under his control completely. Her body was shaking with laughter and it wouldn't stop.

A small distant sound came into his ears. His baby brother was home, Damon's fingers slowed and he let her breathe again. "Stefan is home Elena."

Elena smiled and stood up rushing to the door to greet Stefan. The couple hugged and then she looked to Damon. "Thank you for saving me and making me feel better Damon."

"Don't mention it Elena." He walked from the room leaving Stefan to help Elena the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN the rest is mine) **

Once Damon was out of ear shot Elena broke out into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I tried, I really tried to keep everything together tonight. I'm sorry!"

"OH baby, please don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Things were going so well lately we both thought you were ready for this. I mean you told me the truth about what happen, you confronted Jeremy about his paper and told him you were adopted. You've done so much that we both thought you were all healed from them attack. I shouldn't have made you go inside. I should have known you weren't ready when you stepped at the front door. It's my fault not yours. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Stefan held her close and rubbed her back.

She cried into his chest. "I'm never going to get through this Stefan. I'm never going to get over what happen."

Stefan took her face from his chest and made her look at him. "Elena, you're going to get through this. I'm going to help you pull through. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

"No, I'm not Stefan. It's never going to be ok again."

"Hey, do you remember what I told you back when we first met? You had just told me about what happen to your parents?"

Elena nodded.

"What did I tell you?"

Elena sniffed as he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "You told me I wasn't going to be sad forever."

"Did I keep that promise?"

Elena nodded.

"So, trust me when I say you're going to be ok. You're going to get through this."

Elena nodded. He let her face go. They stood there just holding each other tightly.

"I love you so much." She whispered

"I love you too." He whispered back. He kissed her head. He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style over to her bed. He laid her down and tucked her in. He grabbed her teddy bear and gave it to her. He sat down by her side.

"Sleep, it's been a long day." He said.

"Will you stay until I do?" she asked softly.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair as she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Stefan was at school headed to his first class when he saw Elena's car pull into an empty parking lot. He didn't think she was going to come today after what happen the day before. He went over to her.<p>

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted giving her a kiss.

She kissed back and smiled. "Hey, Handsome."

"I didn't know you were coming back today."

She gave a small shrug. "How can I heal if I can't even handle something as simple as going to school? I'm trying to get over what happen and to do that I need to be in place where there are lots of people and big crowds. Plus I know if anything should happen I'll have my super hot vampire boyfriend to protect me."

"Super hot huh?" Stefan teased.

Elena giggled and nodded.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Come on, we're going to be late."

"Right behind you, let's go."

They both locked hands and headed to class.

History was normal, except for Bonnie coming back, but something was off with her. She smiled at Elena but ignored Stefan completely. Elena knew something was wrong with her but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

><p>After class Elena went to grab Bonnie but she was already gone. Elena sighed.<p>

"Everything ok?" Stefan asked.

"Something is wrong with Bonnie, and I just can't figure out what it is."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"You won't mind?"

"Of course not. Go, I'll meet you at lunch."

Elena nodded. They shared a goodbye kiss.

* * *

><p>Elena finally found Bonnie outside the school walking to her next class.<p>

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie stopped walking and turned to face Elena.

"Hey." She greeted nicely.

"Hey, I tried to grab you after class but you had already taken off. How are you? How's your family?"

"We're dealing, it's been hard…"

"Everyone here really missed you."

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after you told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back."

"I hope you'll understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home."

"I understand why. I just… shouldn't know…"

A long awkward pause fell over them. Luckily Caroline broke it as she came running over.

"Bonnie! Bonnie."

She hugged Bonnie tightly nearly knocking her off her feet. Bonnie gave a small smile, and after that it was non-stop Caroline. "I know we talked everyday but I missed you…."

A look of hurt crossed Elena faces. She had tried multiple times to contact Bonnie while she was away and every time she just got her voice mail. Now to find out she had spoken to Caroline every day and not her just hurt her.

"…How are you doing?

"Better. You know, glad to be back and trying to keep myself busy."

"Well, I can help with that…major wardrobe problem. You need to help me pick up the perfect dress for the founder's court."

Confusion appeared on Elena's face. "The founder's court? Did I miss something?"

"The founder's court! You know, Miss Mystic Falls. They announced it today and you and I are both on it."

"Oh my gosh! We signed up for this so long ago… I completely forgot."

Other, more important things, had gotten in the way, like her parents dying getting kidnapped….it can really mess with a person's memory.

"So, are you dropping out then?"

Elena couldn't help but notice a small hint of hope in her voice. She sighed "I can't…" She looked at Bonnie not wanting to say why but hoping Bonnie would back her up and tell Caroline for her.

"Her mom is the one who wanted her into this."

Elena nodded as a small look of pain crossed her face. She could easily remember her mother and her signing up for this before she died, how excited her mother was, how happy it made her that she wanted to do this.

"So uh…I'm going to grab some lunch with Stefan, do you guys want to come?"

"I had a big breakfast. I'm going to skip lunch, but thanks."

"I'm going to hang with Bonnie, enjoy your lunch." Caroline said.

Elena watched as they two of them walked away. She sighed as they both started laughing. Why did she suddenly feel like the outcast? She headed back into the school and went into the lunch room. She grabbed her lunch and sat down. Stefan joined her shortly after.

"Hey, did you find Bonnie?"

Elena just nodded moving her food around on her plate.

"Is something wrong?"

"I think Bonnie is mad at me. This whole time she's been gone she's spoken to Caroline every day. I tried every day to call her and every time I reached her voice mail."

"That doesn't sound like Bonnie."

"I know but I just can't figure out what I did wrong."

"I'm sure it's nothing you did. Just ask her the next time you see her. It's the only way you're going to find out."

Elena sighed and nodded. Then she perked up. She told him all about Miss Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry for the short notice; I didn't even know that the contest was coming up much less that I would be in it."

He just smiled at her. "I would be happy to escort you anywhere."

"My mom was really into this founder's day stuff. She was even Miss Mystic in her day. I want to do it for her."

"It'll be great, we'll have fun."

"Really?"

"Really."

Elena nodded. "Thank you Stefan. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and continued their lunch together. Stefan knew Elena was still upset about something.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

She nodded. "I just wish I know why Bonnie was ignoring me. I mean we've been best friends forever and now it's like I'm her worst enemy."

"I'm sure it's just her way of dealing with her grandmother's death."

"I thought so too but she has no problem with Caroline, the two of them are as close as ever. I just…I don't know. I just thought when she came back I could have them over and we'd have girls night and it would be…normal again."

"You could still do that. You just have to talk to Bonnie first. I'm sure once your talk to her you'll feel better."

Elena sighed and nodded just hoping he was right.

"After lunch I have to go meet with the Judges, it's going to Mrs. Lockwood and a two other people I've never met and just kind of introduce myself."

"That doesn't seem too hard."

"Then, during free period we have to meet with our dates and practice the famous dance."

"Ah yes, I remember that dance."

Elena giggled. "You're going to be the only one in there who knows what they're doing."

"Which means you'll end up doing it better because you'll have a pro teaching it to you."

"Whoa, who knew Stefan Salvatore had such a big ego." She teased.

He chuckled and poked her side making her squeal. "Just kidding."

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. Stefan knew it was because she was still hurting over what happen with Bonnie.

* * *

><p>After lunch Elena went to meet with the judges. Stefan went to his next class and promised to meet Elena during free period to work on the dance.<p>

The introduction to the judges was also a little interview to find out why you deserved to be Miss Mystic Falls. Elena knew she really didn't deserve to be Miss Mystic Falls but she was honest and told the truth.

"I recognize that I haven't been as involved this year that I used to be. I've been distracted and I let a lot of things slide. But I'm aware of what an honor this is and I want you to know that I take it seriously. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she'd left for me."

The Judges just smiled nicely at her and nodded. Elena took that as her cue to leave.

* * *

><p>Free period came faster than Elena expected. She met up with Stefan in the lunchroom where all the tables had been moved aside so everyone had room to dance. Carol Lockwood was the instructor and a few other students joined them.<p>

Elena and Stefan stood facing each other.

"Bow to your partner." Carol said.

Elena and Stefan bowed to each other.

"Now focus…" Carol hit the play button on her c.d. player. "…Right hand around…"

Elena and Stefan both put up their right hands up and slowly started turn.

"…Flirt with your eyes…"

Stefan instantly put on his pretend flirty face. Elena put on her and they both started giggling softly trying to be quiet and stay focused.

"…Left hand…"

As they switched hands Stefan wiggled his eye brows a little making it harder for Elena to hold back her giggles.

"…Both hands…"

Elena giggled and then said "This is ridiculous."

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it." Stefan teased.

Elena smirked and decided to tease him back "Sorry, only one of us was around when the dance was invented."

"Ouch."

Stefan grabbed her arm spun her around and then dropped her.

"Whoa, whoa…" Elena trailed off and burst into laughter.

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch." Carol said coming over to break up their fun.

They both nodded silently as Carol walked away.

"If you ask me, the 'near touch' is overrated." Elena joked.

Stefan just smiled. "You seem to be in a good mood" he commented.

"Is that a bad thing? Would you prefer me to be gloomy graveyard girl again?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining. It's good to see you laughing again."

She smiled and they shared a small quick kiss before going back to dancing.

* * *

><p>Once practice is over Elena and Stefan head out. As they're leaving they saw Bonnie walking in.<p>

"Hey." Elena greeted.

"Hey," Stefan said. "How are you?"

Bonnie didn't answer either of them. She just stood there looking at the floor. Again Caroline was the one to break the awkward silence.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt, he had to work today."

Nobody said anything in response to that. Finally Elena decided to it was time to talk to Bonnie

"Bonnie, do you have a minute?"

"We only have 30 minutes for rehearsal."

" It'll only take a minute, please?"

Bonnie nodded and they walked into the hallway.

"Bonnie you have to tell me what's wrong." Elena said.

"It not worth talking about."

"What do you mean not worth it? You barely said ten words to me and you won't even look at Stefan…"

Bonnie looked away from Elena which gave Elena all the answers she needed.

"Is that what it is? Is it Stefan?"

" Look, Elena, I can't just pretend that everything's okay. Everything my grams did was to protect us from those vampires from the tomb. And now they're out which means she died for nothing."

Elena sighed feeling like the worst friend for even telling Bonnie the truth but she had thought it would bebetter telling her before she just came home and found out on her own that's better right?

"I'm so sorry Bonnie, What can I do to make it better?"

"That's just it, there's nothing you can do. I blame him Elena, him and Damon and I'm not going to put you in a situation where you have to choose sides. I'm just having a hard time with it okay?"

With that Bonnie walked away. Elena turned and bumped into Stefan.

"Did you hear?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I'm sorry Elena, if I never ran inside that tomb they never would have had to take off the spell."

Elena shook her head. "You ran in there to save my life. It was a noble choice. Plus it's technically Damon's fault, he brought the blood in and left it there giving the vampires their strength back."

"True, the tomb door was closed after we all got out. If they didn't have that blood they never would have had the strength to move it."

"Yeah, so it's all Damon's fault."

Stefan chuckled. "Funny, how everything always ends up being Damon's fault isn't it?"

Elena nodded. "I just wish his mistake didn't have to cost me my friendship."

"Give it time. Bonnie will come around. She just needs time to think and don't forget she's still healing from the loss of her grandmother. I remember a certain someone who pulled away from her friends and family after losing her parents." Stefan told her.

Elena nodded. "I know, I just…I wish there was something I could do."

"I know. I wish I could do more for you too."

Stefan pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. Elena just snuggled into his arms. "I'm glad I still have you."

"You'll always have me."

Stefan kissed her head again. Together they went to their next class.

* * *

><p>The day of the big party had come faster than Elena had expected. She had practiced the dance with Stefan more times than she could count. She knew it backwards and forwards. She trusted Stefan will all her heart and knew he'd make sure everything went right…so why was she so nervous.<p>

Elena and Jenna went into the make-up area and Elena did her make-up as Jenna did her hair well…trying to do her hair.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Don't thank me until you're sure your hair isn't going to burn off." Jenna said seriously.

Elena chuckled. "You know I remember when my mom and I were first planning for this, she was excited."

"So were you if I recall."

"I was. She's made it sounded like so much fun…lots of things changed since then

"I hate to brake it to you but its little late for cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet. It's just… I think I'd be enjoying this a lot more if she was here with me."

Jenna just gave a small smile.

"I need to go put my dress on." Elena said quickly getting up and walking away.

Jenna sighed and put down the hair curler and unplugged it. She walked out of the room. She saw Stefan and went over to him.

"Just the man I was looking for. I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, anything. Is Elena ok?"

"She's trying not to be, but I can tell she's really nervous and I think it will help seeing you one last time before she comes down."

"Of course."

Stefan went up to the dressing room. He walked in just as Elena finished putting on her dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful." He said.

She jumped startled. "Isn't this bad luck?" she asked shyly.

"Last I checked we aren't getting married so I think we're safe."

"What are you doing back here?"

"I could hear your heart beating all the way down stairs." he told her.

"Jenna asked you to come up didn't she?"

"She's worried about you. So am I, are you sure you're going to be ok with this. If not we can pull out. No one can force you to do this."

"My mom wanted me to do this. I have to do it for her, at least try anyway. If I fail and mess up…."

"She will still love you and be proud of you for trying anyway. But I can assure you nothing is going to go wrong. If you get nervous just follow my lead alright?"

Elena nodded and sighed. "I'm glad you're here doing this with me Stefan. I'd be a lot more nervous if it was someone else."

"Where else would I be?"

They shared a hug, a knock on the door broke them apart. Carol peeked her head in."Elena, let's go. The line up's starting."

"I just… I need a minute.."

" Escorts wait downstairs Stefan."

"Of course, we're on our way." Stefan said nicely.

He kissed Elena on the forehead. "I'll be waiting downstairs for you. If you're nervous just remember. I love you."

Elena nodded and Stefan headed back down stairs. Elena followed Carol to the lineup.

Elena stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the others walked down the stairs to meet their dates. She took a deep breath and let it out. She leaned over the rails. She smiled at the sight of Stefan standing there.

"Stefan…" she said so soft only a vampire would hear it.

Stefan looked up at her and with just one look knew what she needed. He smiled at her and mouth "I love you. I'm right here."

Elena instantly relaxed and nodded.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore."

Elena gulped and took a deep breath. She walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Stefan standing at the bottom. As she reached the bottom Stefan took her arm and they walked outside. Stefan heard Elena's heart race. "Relax, just follow my lead, you're going to be fine." He whispered.

Once they got outside they stood across from each other. The music started and suddenly Elena saw only her and Stefan nobody else was around. She smiled and they two of them just danced like there was no one else on the entire planet but them. **(A/N just picture the scene with her and Damon only instead of Damon it's Stefan**)

* * *

><p>After the dance and the music stopped Elena realized all the other people. She smiled at Stefan and they went inside with the others. Caroline did end up winning Miss Mystic Falls but Elena didn't really care, she did what she had for her mother and now it was over. Now she could really focus on healing from the trauma of what happen.<p>

* * *

><p>After the party Elena and Stefan went home. Elena got changed out of her dress and into more comfortable clothing and laid in bed cuddling close to Stefan.<p>

"So, did you have fun?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I loved dancing with you. It felt magical."She answered.

"Are you upset you didn't win Miss Mystic Falls?"

"No, not really. I didn't really care about winning. I just wanted to do it and make my mom proud. She wouldn't have cared if I won or not. I'm glad Caroline won. She really wanted this so she deserved it."

"You deserved it too."

"Maybe, but I didn't want it bad enough. Caroline did. Plus without you even realizing it I got you to do the one thing you always promised you'd never do."

"What's that?"

"Teach me a dance from another decade."

Stefan started to laugh. "Technically Mrs. Lockwood taught it to you."

"Technically," she said mocking him. "I learned more from you than I did her."

Stefan sat up and looked at her. "Are you mocking me Miss Gilbert?"

Elena giggled and nodded.

"Then you should know, when humans tease vampires it ends up in punishment."

Elena giggled but shook her head quickly. "No, no, no I'm not mocking you."

"That's what I thought."

He laid back down next to her. "You know, you may not have won but you will always be my Miss Mystic Falls."

Elena smiled and they shared a kiss. Elena snuggled into his arms and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN thanks again to TwilightElena for helping me write the opening scene. Sorry if you Stelena fans didn't like it but I needed something to make Elena trust Damon again. I'm going to skip the next two episode and so the next chapter will be the last. I'll have more info on my next story in the next chapter too. So please leave me a review with your thoughts. :)**


	10. The Revenge is Over

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT! This is the last chapter thanks so much for all the reviews and for putting me/my story on your alerts/favorites. I so glad you really liked this story. So this story takes place after the last episode of the first season only Katherine hasn't come back yet. I'll have more information on my next story at the bottom A/N. Enjoy the last chapter. Sorry if the ending is cheesy. **

* * *

><p>1 week that's all it'd been since the Miss Mystic Falls day but SO much had happen in SO little time. Like for one thing her vampire birth-mother Isobel came back, nearly killed Jeremy just to get some stupid invention. Her so called Uncle John, who turned out to actually be her birth-father tried to kill Stefan, Lexi, Andrew, and Damon. Luckily he failed but he did manage to kill the rest of the tomb vampires which was lucky for her. Also she had gotten her cast removed, which she was thankful for. The second good thing that happen in that one week was Bonnie decided to be her friend again so everything is her life was back to normal…so why didn't she feel any different, why was she still so scared of the tomb vampires coming to get her? Of course Lexi had all the answers for her.<p>

"You need to go back." She said one afternoon.

"Back where?" Elena asked.

"Back to that house, the one they kept you in."

"What? That's crazy I can't go back there."

"Why not? It's empty now."

"What will that do?"

"If you face the memories and the flashbacks head on it will help you get over what happen."

Elena shrugged. "I don't know if I can do that Lexi."

"It's going to be hard and scary but, I think it will help."

Elena sighed. She knew Lexi was right but the thought of reliving her attack made her want to throw up. "You're right it will help, I'll do it but there is one condition."

"What's that?" Lexi asked.

Elena turned to see Stefan who was behind her holding her to his chest. "You have to come with me. I can't do it alone."

"Of course, I'd never make you do something like that alone."

"Ok, we can't miss anymore school so how about over the weekend. Because after I do this I won't want to go to school."

"Sounds good to me. I'm proud of you."

"I haven't done anything yet."

"You will though, plus you are planning on it even though you know how bad it will be. You are still going to do it."

Elena nodded and sighed. She was scared but she knew as long as she had Stefan by her side she could get through anything.

* * *

><p>The week went by faster than Elena would have liked and before she knew it she was standing outside the house.<p>

"I'm right here. You can do this." Stefan said from the spot next to her.

Elena just nodded. She took a deep breath and opened the door but quickly closed it.

"It's ok, just try again. Why don't you tell me what's happening as you remember it, it might help." Stefan said rubbing her back.

"You already know what happen."

"Yeah, but it might help if you talk about it again. Don't just let the flashback moments come at you, fight back, tell me what's happens as it's happening in your head."

"Ok, I can do this."

Elena opened the door and they both stepped inside. Elena felt like she stepped into another world.

**(Flashbacks/**Real life)

**She slowly opened her eyes. She had the worst headache. Suddenly the memories returned and she gasped. She tried to get up but was choked and fell down to the floor. She reached up to her neck and felt a dog collar around her. She looked behind her to see a man holding her by a short leash. **

"**Hey there." He greeted. "Maybe if you behave we can take this off you but until then you're stuck in my grasp…literally." **

They took me into the back room and forced me to stay there with that man holding the end of the leash.

"I wasn't allowed to go anywhere or say anything. I just had to sit there. They made me do tricks for them like, sitting, rolling over, shaking hands, and other dog tricks. It was humiliating."

Elena let out a breath as they walked into one of the rooms. "Then I heard yours and Damon's voice.

**Elena gasped when someone started to bang on the door. "Pearl open this door or I swear I'll bust through and rip your head off." **

**Elena sighed. She was finally saved. **

"**Don't get too excited they get can't inside." Billy laughed at her. **

**When Billy was called Billy dragged Elena into the hallway. Elena didn't look up. She knew Stefan was standing there but didn't look up. **

"You know what happen from there." She whispered looking at the floor as they walked back into the hallway.

"I know what I saw and what I felt, but tell me from your point of view. Please."

"I was ashamed. I felt so ashamed." Elena choked out. "I didn't know if you would ever love me after seeing me like that." She cried.

"Hey," Stefan pulled her into his arms and lifted her chin to look at him. "I will always love you. There is nothing in this world that would change that."

Elena sniffed back the tears and nodded. They shared a small kiss.

When they pulled away Stefan rubbed her back. "What happen after I left?"

"They took me upstairs."

Elena and Stefan slowly made their way upstairs.

**Billy lifted Elena up an threw her roughly onto the bed. He took the dog collar off her neck. Then he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back so hard Elena was scared he'd rip it right off. Then he sunk his teeth into her neck. Elena screamed in pain. She tried to fight but he was too strong. She felt herself growing weaker and weaker. **

**Fredrick came inside. "Stop!" **

**Billy pulled away. "Why?"**

"**We need her alive, at least for now." **

**Fredrick went over to her. "Now, be a good little human and open your mouth." **

**Elena shook her head. She squeezed her lips together. **

"**Billy." **

**Billy walked over to the bed and held Elena down. **

"**Now, open your mouth." **

**Elena shook her head. **

"**Fine I'll force it." **

**He slowly slid his hands up her shirt. "Are you going to open now?"**

**Elena whimpered. She shook her head again. **

**He moved his hands higher. **

"**What about now?"**

**Elena whimpered again tears filling her eyes. She felt his hands touch her chest and she couldn't hold back anymore. She screamed. "STO…." She trailed off as Fredrick shoved his wrist into her mouth. She gagged but didn't have any other choice other than to drink his blood. **

"It went on like that for a while. Billy couldn't keep his hands off me. So he continued to feed on me and Fredrick continued to force me to drink his blood."

"He didn't rape you, we know that for a fact." Stefan reminded her.

Elena nodded. "He still touched me. Then, he realized he loved the sound of me screaming in pain. So he twisted my arm until the my arm actually broke. By then my body was so sore and so tried from fighting them off. All I wanted was to sleep but Fredrick wouldn't let me. Then he…then he told me to kiss him so I…Stefan please don't make me say it please." She begged as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Oh Baby," he pulled her into his arms hugging her close as he rubbed her back. "You don't have to say anything. I know what happens. It's ok. Let's just move on."

Elena nodded as she looked back to the bed. "After that one of the vampires compelled me to believe that Fredrick raped me. They got enjoyment out of watching me curl into a ball and shake in fear. Then they found out you and Damon were coming so they wanted to make me untouchable."

"So they put you in the vervain filled bathtub?"

Elena nodded. "Harper tried to stop them but he just got pinned to the wall. They tied my ankles and wrist is vervain covered rope and left me there."

"That's where I found you."

Elena nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I was so happy to see you." She whimpered. "I didn't know if I was going to live long enough to ever see you again. I was so scared Stefan. I was so, so, scared." Elena cried.

Stefan pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. All the hurt, fear, and pain she had been holding back was finally be released, and it was just what she needed.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm so proud of you Baby, you did it. I promise once we get home you're going to feel soo much better."

He lifted her legs and carried her bridal style out of the house. "Hold on tight." He quickly took off running back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>He finally reached home and carried Elena into the living room. He set her down on the chair. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for helping me do that." She said.<p>

"Anytime. How do you feel?"

"I feel better than I have in a long time." She smiled. "I feel…well normal."

"Good, I'm so happy to hear that. I love you so much. You really are the bravest women I've ever met."

Elena blushed and smiled. "Thank you, I couldn't have gotten through this without you. I love you so much too."

They shared a kiss.

"So, I guess it's over." Elena said with a smile.

"What's over?"

"The Revenge of the tomb vampires." Elena answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN really bad ending but I really had no other idea on how to end it so this is what happen to it. Thanks for reading and all the reviews. I really appreciate it. As for my next story here is the summary:**A True Family**-What if John wanted full custody of Elena? What if he took Elena from Mystic Falls and started to abuse her? What if John wasn't Elena's real father, Ric was, could he and Stefan find a way to get Elena home safely so she can be with her real father or will it be too late? I'll try and have it up as soon as I can. Thanks again for reading :)  
><strong>


End file.
